The search is over
by gem6519
Summary: Clark and Lois want to believe in soul mates. Unfortunately they're not having much luck in the dating department. So in the meantime they spend a lot of time together; not realizing that their soul mates were right there all the while...
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is an AU. Both Lois and Jimmy know Clarks secret. Jimmy and Chloe are married.

**DISCLAIMER: **Redplanetkrypton (Jovi) suggested the title of the story and I came up with the idea and concept.

**PROLOGUE**

_**I was living for a dream, loving for a moment, taking on the world, that was just my style, now I look into your eyes, I can see forever, the search is over, you were with me all the while...**_

"So how was your date last night?" Clark asks Lois while he's making the popcorn.

She frowns for a moment. "I don't want to talk about it," plopping down on the couch.

"That bad huh?" bringing a bowl over and sitting down next to her.

"Yep," reaching into the bowl. She looks over at him. "What about yours?" she asks him; munching on the popcorn.

"It was okay I guess," taking some for himself. "She's not really my type though," leaning back against the couch.

"And what is your type anyway? The 'damsel in distress and you have to rescue her' type?"

He furrows his brows in annoyance. "That's NOT my type."

She just shrugs her shoulders and continues to eat. He looks at her curiously. "Do you really think that's my type?" a questioning tone in his voice.

"Sure I do. Need I remind you about Lana?" her eyebrows raised.

"Please don't," folding his arms across his chest.

"Now, now Smallville, don't you pout. I'm just being honest with you."

"Brutally honest if you ask me," still frowning at her.

"You wouldn't have me any other way now would you?" she says teasingly; popping some more popcorn in her mouth.

He looks at her curiously. "I guess not," he remarks; finally smiling back at her. Then he says, "You know, there are times I think you don't know me at all; but others when I think you know me better than anyone."

She just gives him a coy smile. "Haven't we had this conversation before? Because it sounds oddly familiar to me."

"I wouldn't be surprised. We talk just about everything so it's certainly possible."

"You're right," she says; taking some more popcorn.

He looks at her in astonishment. "Did I just hear Lois Lane say that I was right about something?"

"I would savor the moment because it'll probably be a while before it happens again," winking at him.

"Oh I will," flashing her a big smile.

They sit there in silence for a little while; the only sound coming out of their mouths is of them eating the popcorn.

"So," she finally speaks up, "What do you want to do now?"

"I thought we were going to watch a movie?" he replies.

"Okay," getting up from the couch and walking over to the shelf where he keeps the DVD's. "Let's see what you have here," scanning the titles on the shelf. "Not much of a selection Smallville," a frown on her face.

He gets up and walks over to where she is; standing behind her and looking over her shoulder. "How about that one?" pointing to one of them.

"You've got mail? Really Smallville?" turning around to look curiously at him.

"What's wrong with that?" he retorts.

"You don't have to get all defensive on me Clark. I just didn't think you went for girlie movies."

"I wouldn't consider it a 'girlie movie' Lois. A lot of guys also like that movie."

"Okay," she replies; a thoughtful look on her face. "Name me at least two guys who like that movie - and I will watch it," extending her hand to him. "Deal?"

"Deal," taking her hand and gripping it tightly.

"So who are they Smallville?" she asks him.

"That's easy," a big grin on his face. "Jimmy and Oliver," he replies.

She stares at him incredulously. "You're kidding - right?"

"No, I'm not," he says. "Why would I lie about it?"

"Hum," frowning for a moment. Then she takes her cell phone out and dials a number.

"Who are you calling?" Clark asks her.

"Oliver," she replies. "Hello Ollie? It's me Lois. Listen, I have an odd question to ask you. Clark claims that you like the movie 'You've got mail.'" She listens for a moment. "I see," a frown on her face. "Thanks for nothing Ollie," snapping her phone closed.

"So what did he say?" Clark asks her; a barely disguised smirk on his face.

"I would wipe that smirk off your face if I were you Smallville," she warns him.

"Sorry. Can't do it. I'm enjoying this way too much," sitting back on the couch and propping his feet on the coffee table.

She opens her phone again to make another call. "Chloe? It's Lois. I have an odd question for you. Does Jimmy like the movie 'You've got mail?" She listens for a moment. "He does huh? Why am I not surprised," frowning again. "Never mind why I asked. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Okay. Bye," hanging up the phone and putting it back into her pocket. She sits down on the couch and folds her arms across her chest.

"Don't you just hate being wrong?" a big smile on his face.

"I'm warning you Smallville. Wipe that smile off your face."

He leans forward until they're almost nose to nose. "MAKE ME," he dares her.

They stare at each other for what seems like a long time. But it's only about ten seconds before Lois gets back up and walks over to the shelf; picking up the DVD and inserting the disc into the player.

She sits back down and presses 'play'; laying the remote down on the coffee table as the movie begins to play...

**CHAPTER 1**

**Almost two hours later...**

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm really enjoying this movie," popping some more popcorn into her mouth.

He glances over at her for a moment; the slightest hint of a smirk on his face. Then he turns his attention back to the television.

She happens to catch him looking at her. "What's with the smirk Smallville?"

He looks over at her again. "What smirk?"

"That 'I told you so' smirk that appears on your face when you think you're right about something?"

He picks up the remote and shuts off the television. "What makes you think that?"

"I know you pretty well by now Smallville," a hint of a smirk on her own face.

"Well considering the fact you think you're always right, it's nice to..."

She interrupts him. "Is that what you really think?"

"Absolutely," he replies.

She frowns at him, then turns her head away; folding her arms across her chest.

He looks at her curiously. "Awe. Did I hurt Lanies feelings?" he asks her in a teasing tone; his hand casually rubbing her shoulder.

She looks down and watches his fingers as they gently rub her shoulder. _Since when does he touch me like that? _She looks up and stares curiously at him. Their eyes briefly lock on each other's for a moment. _Why is he looking at me like that? _she wonders.

He stares right back at her; a curious expression on his own face. _Why is she looking at me like that? _he also wonders.

The moment is interrupted by the sound of the ringing telephone. "I'll get that," removing his hand from her shoulder and getting up from the couch.

While he walks towards the telephone, she takes the opportunity to go upstairs; entering the bathroom and closing it behind her. She turns on the faucet and splashes some cold water on her face. _What was that? _she wonders; dabbing her face with a towel, then exiting the bathroom.

At the same time, Clark was picking up the phone but got the dial tone instead of a voice. He hangs up the receiver; walking over to the kitchen sink. He turns on the cold water and splashes some on his face; taking a deep breath.

_What was that look she gave me? That was weird. _He takes a towel and pats his face dry. He puts the towel away and goes back into the living room; picking up the almost empty bowl of popcorn and emptying it into the garbage. As he's putting it into the sink, Lois comes back downstairs.

"You know," she begins to say, "I think that I should probably go home before the roads get too bad," she says to him; putting on her jacket.

"Are you sure about that?" he asks her. "It's raining pretty hard out there right now," a look of concern on his face.

"I'll be fine," she insists; picking up her purse. "I'll see you Monday at the office - okay?" walking over to the kitchen door and opening it.

"Alright - if you're sure," looking at her with one of the looks that she still can't figure out after all the years of knowing him.

"I'm sure," giving him a small smile as she leaves. "Goodnight Smallville," she says; closing the door behind her.

"Goodnight Lanie," he replies. Then he walks over to the door and peers through the glass; watching her as she opens her umbrella and starts to descend the porch stairs. But when she reaches the middle step she stumbles slightly, but just enough for her to fall down the last couple steps. Clark stares in shock for a split second, then rushes outside to her side. "Are you okay Lois?" he asks her; helping her to her feet.

"I'll be okay," she says; taking a step forward. But she winces in pain when she puts her right foot down; falling into his arms. "Damn," she swears. "I hope it's not broken."

He lifts her up and carries her inside; setting her down on the couch. He kneels down next to her and stares at her ankle.

"Are you x-raying my ankle Smallville?" she asks him.

"Yep," he replies. Then he looks up at her. "It's not broken Lois," he finally says. "But it is a bad sprain. We need to do the R.I.C.E treatment."

"Huh?" a little confused. "What's that?"

"Come on Lois. You should know what R.I.C.E. stands for. After all, you had a military upbringing. Didn't you learn about first aid?"

"Of course I did," scoffing at the notion. "It just slipped my mind that's all. Can you refresh my memory?" raising one eyebrow at him.

"Sure," he replies. _It didn't slip her mind. She doesn't know what it is, _smiling inwardly. "It stands for: **R**est-**I**ce-**C**ompression-**E**levation."

"Oh, now I remember," she remarks.

"Uh huh," not entirely convinced. "I'll get some ice and a elastic bandage," walking over to the kitchen and opening the freezer compartment. He takes out an ice tray, then speeds upstairs to the bathroom and gets the ice pack and bandage. He returns to the kitchen and fills the pack with ice, then comes back to Lois in the living room. He sits down on the edge of the couch and places a pillow beneath her ankle to elevate it, then lays the ice pack on top. Then he pulls out his cell phone and starts dialing.

"Who are you calling?" she asks him.

"Chloe," he replies.

"Why are you calling her?"

"Shush," he mouths to her. "Chloe? It's me Clark. I was wondering if you can do me a favor. Lois just sprained her ankle and she'll have to keep off it for a couple days." He listens for a minute. "That's right. She's staying with me. So if you could pack a few things for her and I'll come right over and pick them up?" He listens again. "I'll put her on and she can tell you exactly what she needs. Great. I'll see you shortly. Thanks Chloe." He hands Lois the phone. While Lois is talking to Chloe, Clark gets up and walks over to the refrigerator and pulls out a couple cans of soda. When he returns to the living room, Lois has already hung up.

"You've thought of everything haven't you?" smiling at him as she hands him back his phone. Then she asks, "Were you ever actually a boy scout Clark?"

"Nope. I guess it's just in my nature," smiling back at her while giving her a soda and sitting back down on the edge of the couch.

"Well," hesitating for a moment, "I just want to say...thank you."

"For what?"

"For being my friend. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't. Believe it or not, you're like family to me Clark."

He looks at her with the sweetest expression she's ever seen. "Wow," he says. "I'm not used to hearing that kind of thing coming from you. I like it. And you don't have to thank me. I'll always be your friend. And I feel the same way about you. Both you and Chloe are my family," laying his hand on top of hers. Then she lays her other hand on top of his, then he lays his other hand on top of hers. Then she slips her hand out from underneath and lays it back on top. "You always have to have the last word - don't you?" his eyes dancing with merriment.

"You better believe it Smallville," smiling back at him.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE SEARCH IS OVER**

**CHAPTER 2**

_PREVIOUSLY..._

_"You always have to have the last word - don't you?" his eyes dancing with merriment._

_"You better believe it Smallville," smiling back at him._

**Chloe and Jimmy's apartment**

Jimmy opens the door and sees Clark standing there. "Hey C.K." he says with a smile as Clark walks in. "What are you doing here?" he asks; closing the door behind Clark.

Clark looks curiously at Jimmy. "Chloe didn't tell you?"

"I just came home a few minutes ago," shrugging his shoulders.

"Well Lois sprained her ankle while she was at my place so I called Chloe and asked her to pack a few things for her."

"So she's staying at the farm with you?" the slightest hint of a grin on his face. "I find that _very_ interesting."

"I'm sure you do," Clark replies somewhat sarcastically.

"Come on C.K.," he replies, "I've always thought that you and Lois had chemistry. I've been saying that ever since I met you."

"I know you have, but we're just friends - okay?" He looks around the apartment. "Where's Chloe anyway?"

"I told you I just got home so I have no idea where she is," walking into the kitchen and opening the refrigerator. "How about a cold one?" he asks Clark.

"Maybe next time," he responds; sitting down on the stool in front of the kitchen counter as Jimmy opens his beer and takes a slug. Then they both turn towards the front door when they hear the doorknob turning.

Jimmy quickly walks over just as the door opens and Chloe steps inside; carrying a couple grocery bags. "Let me help you with that," giving her a kiss on the cheek as he grabs both bags.

"Thanks sweetie," kissing him back. She opens her umbrella and props it in a corner of the living room to let it dry. She looks up and sees Clark sitting at the kitchen counter. "Hey Clark," taking off her coat and hanging it up.

"Hey Chloe," he replies. "I was wondering where you were. Now I know," smiling at her.

"Well when you called me, I was at the grocery store. I forgot to tell you that. But just give me a few minutes to pack those things for Lois okay?" smiling back at him.

"That's fine," he says; watching as she disappears into Lois' bedroom. She returns a few minutes later with Lois' suitcase. "I'll be happy when Lois can finally go back to her apartment," a slight hint of annoyance in her voice. "Who'd have thought there would be termites in her building?"

"I thought you two were getting along?" Clark asks as he takes the suitcase from her.

"We do, but even the best of friends can get on each other's nerves - don't you agree?" she asks him.

Clark looks thoughtful for a moment. "I have to agree with you on that one."

"Personally I don't mind Lois being here, but her playing Whitesnake all the time is driving me crazy," Jimmy remarks. "If I have to hear 'Here I go again' one more time..." rolling his eyes at the thought.

"I don't think she's too crazy about you playing ABBA all the time either," Chloe retorts.

"What's wrong with ABBA?" staring back at her.

"Nothing," she replies. Then Chloe turns to Clark. "What do you think of ABBA?"

"Well," hesitating for a moment. "I guess they're okay. But there is one song of theirs that I particularly like."

"Which one?" Jimmy asks him.

"The winner takes it all," Clark replies.

"Really?" Jimmy remarks; looking at him curiously. "Why that one?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Chloe retorts; walking over to where they keep the CD's. She picks one of them off the shelf; slipping the disc out of the case. Then she inserts it into the CD player and presses 'play'...

_**I was in your arms, thinking I belonged there, I figured it made sense, building me a fence, building me a home, thinking I'd be strong there, but I was a fool, playing by the rules...**_

Then she presses 'stop.' "_That's_ why," turning to Jimmy.

"Oh...now I get it," he replies.

Clark stares at both of them. "Would somebody please tell me what's wrong with liking that song?"

"There's nothing wrong with liking it Clark. It's just that..." Chloe's voice trailing off.

Clark walks over to her. "Just...what?"

"It's just that you constantly played that song when Lana left for the last time," she says. "And to be honest Clark, I really got sick of it."

He frowns for a moment; sitting down on the couch with his arms folded across his chest. She walks over to him and sits down beside him; laying her arm around his shoulders. "I just think it's time that you started dating again."

"But I am," he replies. "In fact - I had one last night."

"Really?" Jimmy looking at him curiously as he sits down next to Chloe. "That's great. Who with?"

"Judy from the Sports Department?" looking over at Jimmy.

"I know who she is," Jimmy answers. "She's really nice. But I thought she already had a boyfriend?" looking back at Clark.

"She broke up with him. I can't tell you why, but let me just say that she had a valid reason for doing so."

"So how did it go?" Chloe asks him.

"Like I told Lois, it was okay. But I just don't think we're really compatible."

"And why is that?" she asks him. "Because she's not the 'damsel in distress' type?" raising her eyebrows at him.

He stares at her in shock. "That's _exactly_ what Lois said earlier. Does everybody think that's my type?" also staring at Jimmy.

"I don't," Jimmy replies. "In fact, I can tell you exactly what type of girl is your type," winking at him.

"Now knock it off Jimmy. We've already discussed this. Lois is not my type. End of story."

"You know?" Chloe interjects. "I think that Jimmy's right. Lois is the type of woman you should be dating. She's smart, beautiful, no-nonsense, funny, strong-willed. What more do you need?"

Clark abruptly gets up from the couch; grabbing the suitcase and walking over to the door. "I really should be getting back to the farm," opening the door.

"Say goodnight to the Misses for us?" the two of them laughing at the scowl that forms on Clark's face. He walks out of the apartment; slamming the door behind him.

"When are they going to realize that the person they've been searching for is right there in front of them?" Chloe remarks; leaning her head back against the couch.

"I don't know," Jimmy replies; also laying his head back. They turn their heads toward each other. "I'm glad we don't have to be out there again," leaning forward to kiss her.

"Me too," her lips meeting up with his...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Retrieved from "./Ronal"


	3. Chapter 3

**THE SEARCH IS OVER**

**CHAPTER 3**

_PREVIOUSLY..._

_"When are they going to realize that the person they've been searching for is right there in front of them?" Chloe remarks; leaning her head back against the couch._

_"I don't know," Jimmy replies; also laying his head back. They turn their heads toward each other. "I'm glad we don't have to be out there again," leaning forward to kiss her._

_"Me too," her lips meeting up with his..._

**Back at the farm...**

Clark climbs up the porch stairs; still muttering to himself. _Jimmy and Chloe have no idea what they're talking about. Lois and I are just friends. They're nuts to think there could be anything between Lois and I. And knowing Jimmy, he would probably come up with some nauseating nickname for us like Clois or something like that. _

He opens the kitchen door and steps inside; his eyes widening at the sight of Lois in the kitchen hopping around on one foot and wearing one of his flannel shirts.

For a brief moment he finds himself admiring her long legs. He gives himself a mental shake. _Get a grip Kent. She's your friend. So she has nice legs? There's nothing wrong with noticing that. It's a perfectly natural human reaction. _

He puts the suitcase down. "Lois?" finally finding his voice. She turns around and stares back at him; a guilty look on her face. "What the heck are you doing hopping around like that when you're supposed to be off your feet?" he scolds her.

"I...um...had a case of the munchies," trying to explain. But right after the words come out of her mouth, a frown suddenly appears on her face.

He looks at her curiously. "What's with the frown?"

"Something just occurred to me," she replies.

"Do I really want to know?" he retorts; rolling his eyes.

"I realized that I don't have to answer to you," folding her arms against her chest as a sign of defiance.

"I see," he says; a thoughtful expression on his face. Then a smile slowly begins to form on his face.

She frowns again when she sees it. "What's with the smile Smallville?"

"I think there's only one way to keep you off your feet Ms. Lane," raising his eyebrows at her.

"And what may I ask is that? glaring at him.

Without a word, he walks up to her and picks her up; lifting her into his arms.

"What the hell are you doing?" raising her voice. "Put me down!" punching him on the shoulder.

"Son of a Bitch!" he exclaims as he's carrying her up the stairs.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the bed," he replies; kicking open the door to his bedroom and stepping inside.

She throws her head back. "Take me. Take me to the bed. I don't care anymore. I don't care about anything." He pulls back the covers and lays her down; pulling them back over her.

"You need your rest Lois. It's time to get some sleep." Then in a flash he changes into his sweatpants and tee-shirt; crawling into the bed and laying down close to her. He pulls the covers up to his chest and shuts off the bedside lamp.

"Good night Lois," leaning over to give her a brief peck on the cheek. Then he lays his head down on the pillow and closes his eyes.

She looks over at him; still stunned by what he just did. _Who does he think he is anyway - Nicholas Cage? I should have just slapped him and told him to snap out of it! But then that would make me Cher in this scenario. Not that it would be a bad thing. _

She lays her head back on her pillow and closes her eyes. But they pop open again when another troubling thought occurs to her. _Why did I let him shush me when he called Chloe earlier? I should have done what I usually do and put him back in his place? _She bolts up in bed and promptly smacks Clark on his shoulder.

He opens his eyes and glares at her. "Hey!" he exclaims. "I was almost asleep. What the hell did you do that for?"

"Don't you EVER EVER shush me again. You understand me?" glaring back at him.

He rubs his eyes for a moment; a puzzled expression on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about when you 'shushed' me earlier Smallville."

"When did I do that?"

"When you were calling Chloe to ask her to pack a few things for me. That's when!" she exclaims.

"Huh?" gazing at her and looking confused. "That's why you woke me up? To tell me that?" He shakes his head at her. "I'm going back to sleep," turning away from her and closing his eyes.

She slaps him again. "You're not Nicholas Cage you know."

He opens his eyes; sitting up and turning his head towards her. "You really are nuts," he snaps. "What does Nicholas Cage have to do with any of this?"

"I think you've seen _Moonstruck_ way too many times Smallville. Who the hell do you think you are just picking me up and carrying me to your bed?"

"I don't believe this," he says; getting more and more exasperated. "If I were really reenacting that scene, I would have done this," pulling her into his arms and giving her a passionate kiss.

Then he lets go of her. "GOOD NIGHT," laying back down and turning away from her; closing his eyes yet again.

She stares at the back of head; in shock by what he just did. _I can't believe he just kissed me. Just like that. Does he have feelings for me or something? Nah, he just did that to mess with my head. Yeah, that has to be it. _She lays back down. _But why did it have to be so damn good? _she sighs; closing her eyes.

_Why did I do that? _Clark thinks to himself. _Why did I kiss her? And why was it so damn good? She has the softest lips I've ever kissed. She really loves that Wild Cherry. _

He opens his eyes again; turning his head again to see if she's sleeping. _Good, _he thinks;slipping out of bed and going downstairs to the living room. He plops down on the couch. _Let's see what's on television; _hoping to find something to put him to sleep. He flips channel after channel. But as he passes one, a bit of dialogue catches his attention. _No. It can't be, _flipping the channel back andstaring at the television...

_**Loretta: What are you doing?**_

_**Ronnie: Son of a B*tch!**_

_**Loretta: Where are you taking me?**_

_**Ronnie: To the bed.**_

_**Loretta: Oh God, Okay, I don't care, I don't care. Take me. Take me to the bed. I don't care about anything.**_

_**Ronnie: I don't believe this is happening.**_

_**Ronnie: I was dead. **_

_**Loretta: Me too.**_

He switches the television off; laying his head back against the couch. _She's right. Maybe I have seen this movie too many times._

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Retrieved from "./Ronal"


	4. Chapter 4

**THE SEARCH IS OVER**

**CHAPTER 4**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_I can't believe he just kissed me. Just like that. Does he have feelings for me or something? Nah, he just did that to mess with my head. Yeah, that has to be it. _She lays back down. _But why did it have to be so damn good? _she sighs; closing her eyes.

_Why did I do that? _Clark thinks to himself. _Why did I kiss her? And why was it so damn good? She has the softest lips I've ever kissed. She really loves that Wild Cherry. _

**THE NEXT MORNING…**

"Mmm" he sighs; his eyes slowly opening. He looks down and finds Lois snuggled up against him; her hands resting on his chest and his arm around her. He looks down at her; a surprised look on his face. _I could have sworn she was on the other side when I came back to bed last night; _still staring down at her. _She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping. Maybe it's because her mouth isn't going a mile a minute. _

He can't help but smile at the thought. But then he has a horrible realization. _If she wakes up now and finds us like this, she's going to accuse me of taking advantage of her. I won't let her have that satisfaction. _When he hears her stirring, he quickly closes his eyes; pretending to still be sleeping.

"You feel so good Smallville," Lois murmurs; snuggling up closer to him. Then her eyes pop open. _What the hell?_ staring up at his face in shock. _How on earth did I end up in his arms? _She continues to gaze at him. _He's kind of cute when he's sleeping; _a smile on her face. _But there's no way I'd ever tell him that. I'd never let hear the end of it. _

_Did I just hear her say that I felt good? What does that mean? _He wonders. _Probably nothing. _He slowly starts to remove his arm but suddenly feels something gripping it. He looks down to see Lois' hand on his arm.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" she asks pointedly. "Trying to take advantage of me again?"

"I NEVER took advantage of you," glaring at her. "As a matter of fact, I was trying to remove my arm. THAT'S what I'm doing," a trace of annoyance in his voice.

"Well who asked you to put it there in the first place huh?" glaring up at him.

He yanks his arm out from under her and sitting up. "Well obviously you must of liked it – otherwise you would have never said that I felt good," a smirk on his face.

The blood drains from her face at his comment. Then she abruptly sits up; grabbing the pillow from behind her and smacking him in the face with it.

He falls back on the bed, then sits back up; grabbing his own pillow and smacking her right back.

"You bastard!" her voice raised an octave above her normal tone; smacking him yet again.

"You b*tch!" he yells at her; hitting her right back.

"Didn't your parents teach you never to hit a woman?" hitting him again.

"You're not a woman. You're just a pain in the a**!" giving her yet another hit.

"You're calling me a pain in the a**?" dropping her pillow and getting on her knees with her hands on her hips.

"You better believe it!" also dropping his pillow and getting on his knees with his hands on his hips; their faces only a few inches from each other.

"I should have just slapped you last night - just to snap you out of it!" she exclaims.

"Snap me out of what?" looking incredulously at her.

"I told you that you've watched that movie too many times."

"If anyone watches that movie too many times, it's you Lois."

"Not me," still glaring at him.

"When I was carrying you upstairs you quoted that scene word for word and you know it."

She grabs her pillow again and smacks him; knocking him over. He bolts back up and grabs his pillow again; hitting her right back. They keep on hitting each other until they hear a voice coming from the outer hallway.

"What the hell is going on here?"

They both stop what they're doing; turning their heads to see Jimmy and Chloe standing in the doorway. "I repeat: "What the hell is going on in here?" Chloe asks them. Jimmy doesn't say anything; trying his best not to laugh.

"What are you doing here?" glaring at Chloe as he gets out of bed.

"We were on our way to brunch and thought we'd stop by and see how Lois was. When nobody answered the door, we just came in. Then we heard yelling so we came on up."

"Thank you for caring," says Lois as Chloe walks over to the bed and sits down on the edge of it. "How's your ankle?" she asks Lois.

"It's throbbing a little," she admits.

"I'll get you some ice," Chloe starting to get up.

"Don't bother Chloe," Clark interjects. "I'll get it," abruptly leaving the room.

"I'll help you," Jimmy following him out.

Chloe turns to Lois. "Okay," she says, "What's going on?"

"He kissed me last night," she says.

"He WHAT?" Chloe staring at Lois in shock.

"He picked me up and carried me upstairs muttering "Son of a B*tch. Then when I asked him where he was taking me, he says 'to the bed'.' So when I told him that he watched _Moonstruck_ too many times, he said that if he really had, then he would have…"

"That's when he kissed you?"

"Yep," she replies. "He pulls me into his arms and gives me a kiss, then says 'GOOD NIGHT' and turning his back on me to go to sleep."

"Wow," an amused expression on her face. "Do you think that maybe he wanted to kiss you and just pretended to make you think he was kissing you to shut you up?"

"I don't care if he wanted to kiss me. I hate him!" she says through clenched teeth.

"Uh huh," Chloe replies; looking thoughtful.

Lois stares at her. "Don't give me that," folding her arms against her chest.

"Give you what Lois?" acting all innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about," she replies.

"You mean about you having feelings for Clark?" a barely restrained smile on her face.

Her eyes widen in horror. "You have GOT to be kidding. There's no way in hell that I have feelings for Smallville," she replies. "I told you I hate him."

"Then why do you spend so much time together?" Chloe asks her. "If you really hated him, you wouldn't want to have anything to do with him."

Lois frowns at that comment; turning her back to Chloe.

While they're talking, Clark was in the kitchen pulling out another ice tray. Jimmy is leaning against the wall and is getting a big kick out of Clark muttering to himself about Lois. "So what really happened up there?" Jimmy asks him.

"Well…" hesitating for a moment. "I kissed her last night."

"You DID?" Jimmy's eyes widening. "That's great C.K." giving him a pat on the back.

"It's not okay," he snaps. "I only kissed her to shut her up so I could get some sleep."

"Uh huh," Jimmy replies.

Clark glares at Jimmy. "Don't give me that 'uh huh' crap. I told you I hate her!" he exclaims; putting some ice in the ice pack.

"Then why do you spend so much time with her?"

Clark looks up at Jimmy for a moment. "I don't know," calming down a little.

"Could it be that you might have feeling for Lois?"

"I have feelings about her – not for her. There's a big difference."

"If you say so," shrugging his shoulders.

"I better get this ice pack up to her before she yells at me again." He picks up the ice pack and walks over to the staircase. "You know," turning around to look back at Jimmy. "There are times that I just want to shove a grapefruit in her face like James Cagney did in that movie. But then there are other times where I just…I don't know…" his voice trailing off. Then without another word, he turns back around and climbs the staircase. As he's climbing the stairs, Chloe is on her way down.

"I'll see you later okay Clark?" giving him a peck on the cheek.

He looks at her curiously. "You're leaving already?"

"Yeah," she replies. "Jimmy and I have reservations for brunch and we don't want to miss out."

"Okay," giving her a peck right back. "See you later," climbing the stairs and disappearing from her view.

She shakes her head and makes her way back down; stopping in the kitchen to see Jimmy sitting down at the table. "What are we going to do with them?"

"I have no idea. They are so crazy for each other and they don't want to see it."

"I know," sitting down next to him. "What can we do about it?"

"Well," looking thoughtful for a moment. "There is that party that Oliver is hosting next weekend. Maybe we could ask him to find Clark and Lois a couple of dates."

"Why would you want to set them up on dates with other people?" she asks him.

"Maybe one or both of them would get jealous at the thought of the other dating another person," winking at her.

"That's not a bad idea," smiling back at him. "So what should we call this little operation?"

"What do you think of Operation: Hot Fudge and Halibut?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Retrieved from "./Ronal"


	5. Chapter 5

**THE SEARCH IS OVER**

**CHAPTER 5**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

"_There is that party that Oliver is hosting next weekend. Maybe we could ask him to find Clark and Lois a couple of dates."_

"Why would you want to set them up on dates with other people?" she asks him.

"Maybe one or both of them would get jealous at the thought of the other dating another person," winking at her.

"That's not a bad idea," smiling back at him. "So what should we call this little operation?"

"What do you think of Operation: Hot Fudge and Halibut?"

**Twenty minutes later…**

Jimmy and Chloe enter the restaurant; walking up to the Maitre d'. "May I help you?" he says to them.

"We have a reservation under the name 'Olsen'? Jimmy replies.

The Maitre d' checks his list. "Here it is. Table for four?"

"That's correct," Jimmy says. "We're waiting for another couple."

"Would you like to be seated or would you prefer to wait here?" he asks Jimmy.

Jimmy turns to Chloe. "What do you want to do?" he asks her.

"Why don't we just go to our table and wait for them there? I feel like having a Mimosa and don't want to have it here in the lobby."

Jimmy turns back to the Maitre d'. "You heard the lady," he says with a smile.

"Very well sir. Follow me," walking towards the dining area; Jimmy and Chloe following him. He leads them to a semi-private table near the breakfast buffet. "Is this table satisfactory?" He asks them as they sit down.

"It's fine," Chloe replies with a smile.

"I'll send the waiter right over to take your drink orders," turning around and walking away.

Jimmy looks at his watch. "Where are they?" he wonders.

"They'll be here," she says; reassuring him. "We did ask them at the last minute so…" her voice trailing off when she notices the couple they were just talking about making their way to the table.

"Hi Jimmy, Hi Chloe," Oliver and Dinah say to them in unison. Dinah gives Chloe a peck on the cheek and Oliver shakes Jimmy's hand; sitting down.

"So this is nice," Oliver replies. "I don't think we've done this before." Chloe and Jimmy look curiously at him. "The four of us I mean," he clarifies. "Although…"

"Although…What?" Chloe asks him.

"Although I have to wonder why you asked us at the last minute," his eyebrows raised.

"Ollie," Dinah remarks; rolling her eyes at him.

"He's right Dinah," Jimmy replies. "We do have a reason for asking you."

"Well at least you're honest about it," Oliver quips. Then he adds, "So…what's the reason?" he asks him.

"It has to do with Clark and Lois," Chloe replies.

"What about them?" Dinah asks.

"Jimmy and I think it's about time that Clark and Lois finally admit to their feelings for each other. But they are so in denial it's not funny anymore."

"I've known there's been a spark between them since I met them," Oliver remarks. "So what happened that made you decide to want to finally do something about it?" he asks them.

Jimmy and Chloe are about to start telling the story when a waiter comes up to them. "Would you like to order some drinks?" he asks them.

"I'll have a Mimosa," says Chloe. "What about you Jimmy?"

"I'll have one too," he says with a smile.

"That actually sounds good," Oliver says. "I'll have one too."

"I'm just going to have plain orange juice," Dinah remarks.

"Since when?" looking at Dinah curiously.

"Well," looking over at Oliver - who gives her a nod. "Since I found out I'm pregnant."

Both Chloe and Jimmy's eyes widen at Dinah's announcement. "Wow!" they both exclaim. "That's great!" Chloe jumping out of her chair to give her a hug.

Oliver and Jimmy are looking at each other. "Should we hug or..." Jimmy asks him.

"I think the 'or...' will do," winking at him as they shake hands.

"So how far along are you?" Chloe asks her.

"I'm about two months along," she replies.

"That would mean that you got pregnant on your honeymoon," says Jimmy. "Way to go Ollie," chuckling a little.

"That's right," smiling back at him. "We're going to have a little Green Archer," a smug smile on his face.

"You know it could be a girl," turning to look at Oliver with affection.

"I wouldn't mind a girl," leaning over to kiss her on the cheek.

"So do Clark and Lois know yet?" Chloe asks him.

He looks up at her. "Not yet. You're actually the first to know - after the doctor and Dinah and of course myself," winking at her.

"Don't tell them yet okay?" she tells Jimmy and Chloe. "We want to tell them ourselves."

"We won't tell them," Chloe replies with a smile.

After a moment, Oliver says, "So you were going to tell us the story of what made you decide..."

"Right," says Jimmy. Then he and Chloe proceed to tell them the whole story; starting with Lois spraining her ankle and ending with what Clark said about Lois in the kitchen. "Well well," leaning back in his chair. "So Clark kissed Lois just to shut her up? I don't buy that for a second. What about you Dinah?" turning to her.

"I don't buy it either," agreeing with him. "So what do you want to do about it?" she asks Jimmy and Chloe.

"Jimmy thinks that we should set each of them up on dates."

"Why would you want to do that?" Dinah looks at them curiously.

"To make them jealous of each other," Jimmy replies.

"I don't know about that," Dinah says; a thoughtful look on his face. "It could back fire big time if they each actually hit it off with these dates."

"That's where you come in," Chloe interjects. "Do you know anybody who would be willing to date them – knowing that the whole purpose is to get Clark and Lois together?"

"Oh I know two people who would absolutely go along with it," Oliver says; a playful smirk on his face. "So do you have a name for this plan?" he asks them.

"Jimmy wants to call it Operation: Hot Fudge and Halibut," she replies.

"Hot Fudge and Halibut?" looking curiously at them. "Why that?"

Now Jimmy and Chloe are the ones to look curiously at Oliver. "You don't know that story?"

"What story?" Dinah and Oliver say in unison.

"You've got to hear this one," Jimmy says; a big grin on his face...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Retrieved from "./Ronal"


	6. Chapter 6

**THE SEARCH IS OVER**

**CHAPTER 6**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

"_Do you know anybody who would be willing to date them – knowing that the whole purpose is to get Clark and Lois together?"___

_"Oh I know two people who would absolutely go along with it," Oliver says; a playful smirk on his face._

**One week later…**

"So what are you going to wear to Oliver's party tomorrow night?" Chloe asks Lois as she's trying on dresses.

"I don't know Chloe," sitting on the bench outside the fitting room. "I haven't decided yet."

"How about the dress you wore at mine and Jimmy's engagement party? You looked amazing in it," she calls out.

"Maybe," Lois replies.

Then Chloe comes out of the fitting room. "What do you think of this dress?" she asks Lois; twirling around.

Lois looks her up and down. "I love it. I think that color looks great on you."

"I think so too," Chloe remarks; looking at herself in the mirror. "I'm definitely buying this dress. And I think Jimmy will love it too," smiling at the thought of her husband. Then she says, "I'm gonna change out of this and then we could go for that coffee," re-entering the fitting room. "Hey Lois," she calls out.

"What Chloe?"

"Clark is going to the party – right?"

"That's what he told me this morning," she replies.

"Are you two going together?" her voice muffled because she was pulling the dress up over her head.

"Yes - but not as a date," she retorts.

Chloe puts the dress back on the hanger. "Uh huh," opening the door and looking curiously at her.

Lois looks back at Chloe. "What's with the look?"

"What look?" exiting the dressing room with the dress draped over her arm.

"That look you gave me a week ago when I sprained my ankle."

"I see," looking thoughtful. "You mean when I told you I thought that you had feelings for Clark? That look?"

"That's right," glaring back at her.

Chloe was about to respond when her phone rings. "Hold that thought Lois. Hello? Hi Oliver," she answers. "What?" listening for a moment. "Okay. Bye," hanging up.

"What did Oliver want?" Lois asks her.

"It has to do with Watchtower stuff," she replies. "I'm going to pay for this dress, then I have to swing by the penthouse."

"Alright," Lois says; picking up her purse and her cane. "I'll just see you at the party tomorrow night," giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "Bye," waving to her as she walks away.

"Bye," waving back. She walks over to the register and pays for the dress, then leaves the store and gets into her car...

**About ten minutes later...**

Chloe steps out of the elevator and into Oliver's penthouse. "Okay so what's the big problem?" she asks him.

He gets up from the couch where he was reading some reports; tossing them onto the coffee table. "The big problem is that the two people I suggested we set up Clark and Lois with can't make it tomorrow night," a frown on his face.

"Damn," she mutters; sitting down on the couch. "Did they say why?"

"Oh they told me why all right. Get this: they're getting married...to each other."

"You're kidding!" her eyes widening with surprise.

"No I'm not," a frown on his face. "Now I have no idea who else we could ask at the last minute," sitting down next to Chloe.

They both sit there in silence for a few minutes, then Chloe says, "Why don't we go over your list of invited guests and see if there's anybody on it who might be a good match?"

"You know," looking over at her, "That's not such a bad idea," getting back up and walking over to his desk; shuffling through some papers until he finds the list. "Okay," reading over it as he walks back to the couch and sits back down.

"Let me see," scooting over a little so that she could also look at the list. "How about that guy?" pointing to a name.

"Nope," he says. "He's gay," shaking his head.

"Well how about that one?" she asks; pointing to another one.

"He just got divorced and he's pretty bitter about women right now."

"So why invite him?"

"It's more along the lines of business," shrugging his shoulders.

"Huh," looking thoughtful. Then her eyes widen. "What about him?" pointing to a third one.

Oliver takes a look at the name of the person Chloe's pointing at. "That would be an interesting choice, but he's not exactly known for being the playful type."

"Well maybe we should just change the plan then," raising her eyebrows at him.

"To what exactly?"

"We don't tell him it's a set-up. We just introduce them and see what happens."

"I don't know about that," he replies; sitting back against the couch.

"Do you have any other bright ideas?" she says with a slight hint of scarcasm.

He shakes his head. "Nope," he replies. "Okay," he says after a moment. I'll introduce them."

"Thanks Oliver," a smile on her face. "Okay. That takes care of Lois. Now what about Clark?"

"What about Clark?" Dinah asks; walking into the living room and sitting down on the chair next to the couch; picking up a magazine from the coffee table and beginning to read through it.

"We were just discussing who to set up Clark with tomorrow night."

"I was thinking about that and I think I know the perfect person," a sly smile on her face.

Oliver looks curiously at her. "You look like the cat that - pardon the pun - swallowed the canary," winking at her.

"Very funny Ollie," frowning at him and swatting him with the magazine. "I'm serious. In fact this person is already on the list," snatching the list out of Oliver's hand. "Here she is," pointing to a name.

He looks at the name she's pointing at. "Who is it?" Chloe asks.

Oliver takes back the list and points to the name. "What do you think?"

Chloe stares at the name for a moment. "You're right Dinah. That is the perfect person," smiling at her.

**Daily Planet**

"So did Chloe find a dress?" Clark asks Lois as she sits down in her chair.

She looks over at him curiously. "Since when does women's clothing interest you?"

"It doesn't," he replies. "You said that's what the two of you were going to be doing at lunch so..." his voice trailing off.

"As a matter of fact - yes she did," she retorts.

"There's no need to be so snippy Lois," frowning for a moment.

"Now don't give me that puppy dog expression Smallville," she snaps back.

"What's been up with you lately?" throwing down his pencil and walking over to her desk; sitting down on the edge of it.

"What do you mean?" looking up curiously at him.

"Ever since you sprained your ankle you've been snapping more and more at me. And frankly I'm sick and tired of it."

"You are huh?" leaning back against her chair; a hint of a smile on her face. "Drives you nuts doesn't it?"

"Ugh," he groans. "You really try my patience sometimes Lois," shaking his head at her.

"You know I just love to bust your chops Smallville."

He leans toward her. "It goes both ways Lanie," winking at her before he hops off her desk and sits back down at his; a smile on his face...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_Coming up next: The party_


	7. Chapter 7

**THE SEARCH IS OVER**

**CHAPTER 7: THE PARTY - PART 1**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_"You really try my patience sometimes Lois," shaking his head at her._

_"You know I just love to bust your chops Smallville."_

_He leans toward her. "It goes both ways Lanie," winking at her before he hops off her desk and sits back down at his; a smile on his face..._

**The next night**

Clark arrives at Lois' apartment and knocks on the door. "Lois," he calls out.

"I'll be right there Smallville," she replies back.

He hears her footsteps come closer; finally stopping at the door. Then it finally opens. He looks her up and down. "Wow Lois," giving her an admiring look. "You look amazing," smiling at her as he walks into the apartment; closing the door behind him.

She looks at him curiously. _Is he actually checking me out? That's weird._

_Why is she looking at me that way? That's weird._

"Can you do me a favor?" she asks; breaking the silence at last.

"Sure," he replies. "What's the favor?"

"Zip," turning her back to him.

He stares at her nearly naked back. She stands there tapping her foot impatiently. "Are you going to just stare at my back or are you going to zip me up?"

"Um...sure," he says; a little nervously. He moves a little bit closer and takes the zipper pull in his fingers; slowly gliding it up her back. He's trying not to touch her skin as he pulls it up but his fingers have a different agenda. _Hum...her skin feels really nice. _

He gives himself a mental shake. _Get a grip Kent. She's your friend. Yes. Keep telling yourself that. She's your friend. _He brings it all the way to the top; finally letting go and stepping backwards. "All done," he says.

"Thanks Smallville," turning around to look at him. "I just have to get my coat," walking away from him and towards the closet where she keeps her coats. She opens the door and looks for the right coat. _He's so cute when he's nervous. Huh? Smallville is cute?_

She turns her head slightly to glance at Clark. But he doesn't notice her looking because his back is turned to her. So she decides to take a closer look. _When did he become so damn gorgeous? _ her eyes lingering on the dark blue suit he's wearing. _Okay Lois. Knock it off. This is Smallville you're thinking about in an not-so-innocent way. Your best friend. _She pulls out the coat and closes the door.

"Found it," she says; the coat draped over her arm.

She's about to put it on when Clark takes it out of her hands. "Let me," standing behind her.

She was going to say something when he lifts her arms behind her and slips her coat over them and onto her shoulders; his hands resting on top of them. "All done," removing his hands and making his way over to the front door; holding it open for her. "Are you coming or not Lois?" he asks her.

She stares at him for a moment. Then she says, "I'm coming, I'm coming," rolling her eyes at him as she walks past him and out the door...

**Metropolis Hotel - Ballroom**

"You did say they were coming right?" Oliver asks Chloe; taking a sip of his drink and looking anxiously towards the front door..

"I went dress-shopping with Lois yesterday and she said they were," taking a sip of her drink.

"I don't know why I agreed to this," picking up a piece of fruit from the buffet table and popping it into his mouth.

"You know why," putting down her drink and looking over at him. "They need to stop denying the fact that they have feelings for each other."

"And you still think that setting them both up will do the job?" he remarks.

"Jealously is our ally Oliver," smiling back at him. "If Clark sees Lois with someone and vice versa..."

"Well I hope you're right about this," picking up his drink and taking another sip.

"Stop being so nervous Oliver," she says; picking up a stuffed mushroom and biting into it. She glances at the front door. "There he is," pointing towards a man who just walked in.

"Well, here goes nothing," Oliver says; gulping the last of his drink and setting it back on the table.

Chloe watches as Oliver walks over to the man who just came in and begins to talk to him. But then her view is blocked by the appearance of another woman walking towards her. "Are you Chloe Sullivan?" coming right up to her.

"I am. And you are?"

"Diana Prince," extending her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you in person."

"Likewise," she says with a smile. "So how was your flight?"

"Long," she replies; smiling back at her. "But I wouldn't miss one of Oliver Queens parties for the world."

"I feel the same way. And I also have a feeling that it's going to be a very interesting evening," she remarks.

"Really?" looking curiously at Chloe.

"That's right," a knowing look in her eyes.

While they're talking, Clark and Lois have arrived at the hotel; checking in their coats. "Let's go get this over with," Clark remarks as they walk towards the door to the ballroom.

"You didn't want to come tonight - did you Smallville?" turning to look at him.

"Not really," he replies. "But Oliver insisted that I come. He said I would meet some interesting people."

"Oliver said that?" her eyebrows furrowing.

He looks at her curiously. "Yes. Why do you ask? And what's with the look?"

"It's just that..."

"Just...what?" he asks her.

"Chloe told me the same exact thing."

"She did?"

"Yep," a thoughtful look on her face. "You know Smallville? My spider sense is tingling."

He gazes at her for a moment. Then he realizes what she's saying. "You think they're up to something - don't you?"

She nods yes. "Absolutely," she replies. "But what?" biting her lip.

"Now that's an interesting question," he says. "We'll just have to keep our eyes and ears open," smiling at her.

"Well that won't be a problem for you now will it Smallville?" lightly punching him on his upper arm.

"You know one of these days I'll punch you right back," rubbing his arm.

"You know that doesn't hurt Smallville," punching him again.

He frowns for a moment; then reaches out and lightly punches her on her upper arm.

"What the hell?!" rubbing her arm and glaring at him.

He just stands there a moment; a mischievous smirk on his face. Then he opens the door to the ballroom. "So are you coming or not?" his eyebrow cocked.

"Oh you would just love that wouldn't you?" she retorts; brushing past him as she walks into the room.

He just stands there with a shocked expression on his face. _Did she just say...?_

As soon as she steps inside, then it hits her what she just said. _Did I just say...?_

He finally comes inside; the door closing behind him. "What did you just say Lois?" he asks her.

"I didn't say anything," turning slightly red. "I need a drink," abruptly walking away from him and towards the bar.

_She just blushed. Lois Lane never blushes. _He's so lost in thought that he doesn't see the woman that was coming in the door; bumping into her. He looks up at her. "I'm sorry miss. I didn't see you. Are you okay?"

She stares at him. _Who's Lois Lane? And why is it unusual for her to blush? _she wonders. Out loud she says, "I'm fine Mr..."

"Kent. Clark Kent," extending his hand. "And you are?"

"Lori Lemaris," taking his hand and smiling at him.

"Nice to meet you Lori," smiling back at her.

At the same time, Lois is standing at the bar; drink in hand and looking around the room. "You look like you don't want to be here," hearing a voice behind her.

"You have no idea what I want Mr..." turning around at the sound of the voice and looking into the darkest and most intense eyes she's ever seen.

"Wayne. Bruce Wayne."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: THE PARTY - PART 2**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_"Kent. Clark Kent," extending his hand. "And you are?"_

_"Lori Lemaris," taking his hand and smiling at him._

_****************_

_"You have no idea what I want Mr..." turning around at the sound of the voice and looking into the darkest and most intense eyes she's ever seen. _

_"Wayne. Bruce Wayne."_

_

* * *

_

Lois looks him up and down. "So you're the infamous Bruce Wayne."

"I wouldn't say I'm infamous," he replies; cocking his head slightly as he continues to look at her.

"Well I've heard a lot of stories about you," taking a sip of her drink.

He looks at her curiously. "And exactly what have you heard about me?" he asks her.

She's about to answer when Oliver comes over. He tells the bartender, "I'll have a red wine," turning to Lois and Bruce. "I see you've already met," Oliver says.

"Yes we have," Bruce remarks. "And Ms. Lane was just about to tell me some very interesting stories that she's heard about me," staring intently at her.

_I wish he'd stop staring at me like that; _gulping the rest of her drink and setting the glass down on the bar.

"Are you okay Ms. Lane?" Bruce asks her; looking at her curiously.

"I'm fine," she says; turning to the bartender. "I'd like another one of these please," sliding her glass towards him.

"I really don't think you need another one Lois," Oliver interjects.

"You're not my father Ollie," she retorts. "If I want another drink, then I'll have another drink," taking the glass from the bartender.

Oliver just rolls his eyes. "Whatever you want Lois." Then he turns to Bruce. "So how long are you going to be in Metropolis anyway?"

"Just for tonight, then I have to return to Gotham," he replies. "But I will be back in Metropolis next weekend," looking over at Lois.

"That's nice," taking another sip of her drink.

"I was just wondering if you were free next weekend Ms. Lane," smiling at her.

"I...uh..." stammering a little. _He's asking me out? Bruce Wayne is asking me out?_

"So are you?" he asks again.

"Maybe," she says rather coyly.

"So maybe I'll pick you up next Saturday at your apartment around...say...7:00?"

"Sounds fine to me," she replies. "Just one condition though," she adds.

"And what is your condition?" he asks her.

"Stop calling me Ms. Lane. You can call me Lois," smiling at him.

"Very well...Lois," taking her free hand and softly kissing it. "I'll see you next Saturday at 7:00," letting go of her hand and walking away.

She watches as he walks away. _Wow._

Oliver looks over at Lois and notices the faraway look in her eyes_. _"Are you okay Lois? he asks her.

"I'm fine," she responds in a dreamy voice.

"I'll be back," he suddenly says; walking away from her.

"Take your time," not really hearing him.

**Meanwhile at the same time...**

"So how do you know Oliver?" Clark asks Lori.

"Oliver and I go way back," she replies. "We met at Metropolis University when I was a student there."

"Really?" looking curiously at her. "I went to Metropolis University too. I think I would have remembered you," flashing a smile at her.

"Flattery will get you everywhere Mr. Kent," she replies.

"You can call me Clark," still smiling.

"Alright...Clark," she says with a smile still on her face. "So...what does a lady have to do to get a drink around here?" turning around and looking for the bar.

He wasn't really paying attention; finally having noticed Lois talking with someone. _She's talking with Bruce Wayne? That playboy? _a frown suddenly appearing on his face.

_So she's talking with Bruce Wayne. Big deal. Why does he have a frown on his face all of a sudden? Does he like her or something? _

_I should tell her to be careful. _He waits until he sees Bruce walk away, then turns to Lori. "I'll get you a drink. What would you like?" he asks her.

"A red wine would be fine Clark."

"I'll be right back," turning away from her and walking towards the bar.

_Now he's going to tell her to be careful? That's just great. I finally meet a great guy and he's already spoken for - even if he doesn't know it yet._

"Hey Lois," walking up to her. "Having a good time so far?" he asks as he tells the bartender what he wants.

"I think things are looking up," smiling at him.

"Really? And why do you think that?"

"You won't believe this, but Bruce Wayne just asked me out," she tells him.

"Well I would be careful if I were you," taking the drink from the bartender.

She furrows her brows. "And why do you say that Clark?" she replies in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I've heard a lot of things about him Lois."

"Such as?" staring intently at him.

"You want to know? Fine," he retorts. "He's a playboy okay? He goes out with one girl after the other. That's the kind of reputation he has."

"I'm not exactly looking for a long-term relationship right now Smallville," she says through clenched teeth.

"You could have fooled me," he scoffs; taking a sip of the drink he was supposed to bring to Lori.

"If I want to go out with Bruce Wayne, I will," she snaps back at him.

"Fine with me. Maybe I'll just go back over there and ask her out," pointing over towards Lori.

"That's more than fine with me," still glaring at him.

"Fine!" he retorts; finishing up the drink and getting another one from the bartender. "I will ask her out," walking away in a huff.

"Fine!" she exclaims; sticking her tongue out at him. But he doesn't see her do it.

"Well that was really mature Lois," Oliver remarks; coming back over to stand next to her.

"Stay out of this Ollie," turning her back on him and walking away.

He just shakes his head; watching as she walks in the opposite direction. _Dinah was right. I think the plan just backfired._

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: THE PARTY - PART 3**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_"I will ask her out," walking away in a huff._

_"Fine!" she exclaims; sticking her tongue out at him. But he doesn't see her do it._

_"Well that was really mature Lois," Oliver remarks; coming back over to stand next to her._

_"Stay out of this Ollie," turning her back on him and walking away._

_He just shakes his head; watching as she walks in the opposite direction. Dinah was right. I think the plan just backfired._

******************

Oliver promptly walks over to where Chloe and Jimmy are standing. "We have a big problem," he tells them.

"What's the problem?" Jimmy asks him.

"Lois just agreed to go out with Bruce Wayne," he says.

Both Jimmy and Chloe's eyes widen with disbelief. "WHAT?" they both exclaim.

"You heard right," Oliver replies; taking a sip of his wine.

"How on earth did that happen?" Chloe asks him. "That's not who she was supposed to meet."

"I know," says Oliver.

"This is not good," shaking her head.

"On the up side, Clark did seem jealous about it."

Jimmy's ears perk up when Oliver makes that remark. "He did?"

"Absolutely," the hint of a smile on his face. "You should have seen the way he stomped off when he found out she was going out with Bruce."

Jimmy and Chloe look at each other; the same expression on their faces.

Oliver looks at them curiously. "What's with the looks?" he asks them.

"This may not be such a bad thing after all," Jimmy replies; a small grin on his face.

"I absolutely agree with Jimmy," wrapping her arm around his and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Oliver has a thoughtful look on his face. "You know," he begins to say, "Lois _was_ glaring at Clark when he said he was going to ask Lori Lemaris out," a hint of a smirk appearing on his face.

"GREAT!" both Jimmy and Chloe exclaim at the same time; startling Oliver.

"You really think that's great?" he queries.

"They are both jealous of each other. Isn't that what we set out to do in the first place?" Jimmy asks him; cocking one eyebrow.

"Set out to do what?" Dinah says as she walks up to the three of them. "What's going on? The three of you look as if you're having a conference or something," sipping her non-alcoholic drink.

"Bruce Wayne asked Lois out and Clark is asking Lori Lemaris out," Jimmy replies with a big grin on his face.

She looks at them in surprise. "When did this happen?"

"Just a few minutes ago," Oliver says; giving her a peck on the cheek.

"And the best part is that they're both jealous of each other," Jimmy says; the grin on his face becoming even bigger.

"I see," she murmurs; taking another sip of her drink. Then she turns to Chloe. "Weren't you suppose to introduce Clark to Diana Prince?" she asks her.

"I didn't get the chance," she replies. "Diana had to leave suddenly because of a situation back home so..." shrugging her shoulders.

"And Lois is going out with Bruce Wayne," she says.

"That's right," Chloe says to her.

"Well..." thinking about it for a moment. "That certainly is interesting," she says.

"What's interesting?"

They all turn around to see Lois standing there. "What's interesting?" she asks again.

Dinah hesitates for a moment. "I think it's interesting that you're going out with Bruce Wayne - considering the fact you have feelings for Clark," looking at her curiously.

Lois' eyes narrow at Dinah. "I have feelings ABOUT Clark - not FOR Clark. There's a big difference," she retorts.

"If you say so," Dinah shrugging her shoulders.

"It's the truth," Lois insists.

"If it's the truth, then why are you getting agitated about it?" Chloe asks her sweetly.

"I'm not getting agitated!" her voice raised an octave.

"Sure sounds like it to me," Chloe replies; trying desperately to suppress a smile.

She frowns at Chloe. "I would knock that smile off your face if I were you," glaring at her.

"What smile?" Chloe innocently replies.

"That's it! I'm out of here," turning on her heel and stomping off.

"You guys are so bad," Oliver remarks; an amused look on his face.

The other three start laughing, then he joins in. A moment later, Clark shows up. "So what's so funny?" he asks them.

The three of them look at each other for a moment. "We just think it's funny that you insist on denying the fact that you have feelings for Lois," Dinah replies.

"WHAT?" he exclaims. "I have feelings ABOUT Lois - not FOR her," he retorts.

"It's funny you should say that," Chloe replies. "Lois just said the same thing about you," the hint of a smirk on her face.

He rolls his eyes at the thought. "Me and Lois?" scoffing at the notion. "She's bossy, stuck-up, rude. I can't stand her."

"Sounds like love to me," Oliver says; the hint of a smile on his face.

Clark turns a bright shade of red; glaring back at Oliver. "That's it! I'm out of here," he retorts; beginning to walk away.

"You know Lois said the same thing just before she stomped off," Jimmy calls out after him.

Clark stops in his tracks; slowly turning around and staring back at him. "What did you just say?" walking back over; stopping in front of Jimmy with his hands on his hips.

"You heard me C.K." he says pointedly.

"What exactly are you trying to say Jimmy?" staring down at him.

"You know darn well what I'm trying to say," mimicking Clarks stance.

They continue to stare at each other until Chloe interrupts. "I hate to interrupt this standoff at the _OK-Corral_, but I would like to dance with my husband," taking his arm and leading him away.

Clark stares after him for a moment, then takes off again; leaving Oliver and Dinah standing by themselves. "Well that went pretty well," Dinah quips; finishing off her drink.

Oliver looks over at her with a big smile on his face. "I have to say that was very clever of you Mrs. Queen," laying his lips on hers. After they pull apart, he says, "Would you like to dance?" a twinkle in his eyes.

She smiles back at him. "I would love to," taking his hand as they walk towards the dance floor...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: THE PARTY (CONCLUSION)**

_PREVIOUSLY..._

_"What exactly are you trying to say Jimmy?" staring down at him._

_"You know darn well what I'm trying to say," mimicking Clarks stance._

_They continue to stare at each other until Chloe interrupts. "I hate to interrupt this standoff at the OK-Corral, but I would like to dance with my husband," taking his arm and leading him away._

_Clark stares after him for a moment, then takes off again; leaving Oliver and Dinah standing by themselves. "Well that went pretty well," Dinah quips; finishing off her drink._

_Oliver looks over at her with a big smile on his face. "I have to say that was very clever of you Mrs. Queen," laying his lips on hers. After they pull apart, he says, "Would you like to dance?" a twinkle in his eyes._

_She smiles back at him. "I would love to," taking his hand as they walk towards the dance floor..._

****************

Oliver and Dinah are in the middle of a dance when Lois comes marching over. "I need to have a word with you, Ollie."

"I'll let you two talk," Dinah says; winking discreetly at Oliver, then walking away.

"So what's going on legs?" he asks her.

"Don't call me that," she retorts.

"It's too late," a smirk on his face. "I can't help it if you have great legs," smiling at her.

"I'm not in the mood for any of your 'witty' remarks," a frown on her face. "I really need to talk to you about something."

"Okay," he replies. "But first you have to dance with me," a twinkle in his eyes and pulling her into his arms.

"FINE. WHATEVER," rolling her eyes as they begin to dance.

"So what is it you want to talk to me about?"

"I'll just spit it out," she begins to say.

"I hope not literally," he quips; raising one eyebrow.

She frowns at him, then gives him one of her trademark punches. "That's gross Ollie - even for you."

"Sorry," he replies. "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"It's about Smallville, actually."

"What about him?" He ask her as they continue to dance.

"For one, he's a big pain in the ass," she says.

"Uh huh," he murmurs. "What exactly did he do this time?"

"He actually had the nerve to try to get me to NOT go out with Bruce Wayne," she says. "Can you believe that?" a scowl on her face.

"Well maybe he's jealous," Oliver replies.

"Jealous? Smallville?" staring at Oliver with astonishment. That's when a smile spreads across her face.

He looks at her curiously. "I know that look," he says.

"What look, Ollie?"

"You know damn well what look," shaking his head at her.

"I think you're right about him being jealous," ignoring his remark. "He actually tried to use Bruce Wayne's reputation as a playboy to discourage me. Yep. I think I could work with this," she murmurs to herself as they continue to dance.

At the same time, Dinah catches up with Clark. "How about a dance?" grabbing his hand and leading him to the dance floor.

"I don't know, Dinah," frowning a little.

"Come on and have some fun," she remarks.

"Alright," putting one arm on her waist and the other on her shoulder. As they're dancing, Dinah takes the opportunity to have a little chat with him. "So what's going on with that woman you were talking to before? Her name was Lori, right?" looking curiously at him.

"That's right," he replies. "We're actually going out for dinner next Saturday night."

_That's the same night that Lois is going out with Bruce. This could be good._

"Dinah, are you okay?" he asks her.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that you had a far-away look in your eyes."

"I was just thinking of something," she replies. "Would you like to hear something funny?"

"Sure," he says. "I could use a good chuckle."

"I think that Lois is jealous of the fact that you're going out with Lori."

"Lois? Jealous?" beginning to laugh. "You were right. That is funny," still laughing. He stops when he sees the look on her face. "You are kidding - right?"

She shakes her head. "No I'm not," she says.

"Really?" a thoughtful look on his face. "I like the sound of that. I could work with this," a smile forming on his face.

"Clark Kent, what are you up to?" Dinah says accusingly.

"You'll find out," a mysterious smile on his face. The song comes to an end. "It was really nice dancing with you Dinah."

"Ditto," smiling back at him.

At the same time, Oliver and Lois are finishing up their dance. "That was fun," Lois says. "You're a really good dancer."

"You're pretty good yourself," he quips.

She pulls out of his arms at the same time that Clark pulls out of Dinah's arms; both turning around and bumping into each other. That's when the opening strands of the accordion begin to play.

They stare intensely at each other for a second, then Clark suddenly pulls her close to him; his arms wrapped around her waist. Her right hand rests on his shoulder; her other one resting on his arm. Then the vocalist chimes in...

_**It's not my fault that she's so irresistible, but all the damage she's caused is unfixable, every twenty seconds you repeat her name, but when it comes to me you don't care if I'm alive or dead...**_

They continue to glare at each other as they begin to move in time to the beat. Then the tempo begins to speed up. Clark propels Lois backwards; then pulls her back towards him.

_**So objection I don't wanna be the exception, to get a bit of your attention, I love you for free and I'm not your mother, but you don't even bother...**_

They silently continue to dance; moving back and forth as the tempo speeds up. Clark grabs her hand and slightly dips her; pulling her up quickly. She lifts up her leg and hooks it around his; sliding it up and down.

_**Objection I'm tired of this triangle, got dizzy dancing tango, I'm falling apart your hands again, No way I've got to get away...**_

His hands slide up and down her back as they continue to dance. Then he spins her around him; turning around himself and pulling her flush against his chest.

Oliver and Dinah are watching as Clark and Lois continue to dance. "Now this is VERY interesting," she says in a soft voice.

"It sure is," a voice coming from behind them.

Both Oliver and Dinah turn around to see Bruce Wayne standing there. "What's going on with those two anyway?"

Oliver and Dinah exchange anxious glances between them. "Well..." a sheepish look on his face.

"I would have never asked her to dinner if I thought for one moment there was something between them," his eyes narrowing at Oliver.

"They claim that there's nothing between them," Oliver retorts.

"You could have fooled me," watching Clark and Lois.

"They're just fooling each other," Dinah remarks.

They continue to watch them dancing. "I'm going to tell Ms. Lane that the date is off as soon as the dance is over."

"I wouldn't if I were you," Oliver replies; turning to look over at him. "I think you should still go out on a date with Lois."

"I don't see the point of it," he remarks.

"I shouldn't tell you this," Oliver lowering his voice. "Clark is jealous of you."

Bruce stares at him with a surprised expression on his face. "Clark is jealous?" scoffing at the notion.

"It's true," Dinah pipes in. "In fact, we're trying to get them to realize their feelings for each other."

"Are you saying that you want my help in bringing the two of them together?" an incredulous look on his face. "If so, then I certainly do not have the time for such frivolous nonsense."

"Come on, Bruce. Can't you have a little fun now and then?"

He frowns at Oliver. "I know how to have fun," he replies through clenched teeth.

"Then prove it," a smug expression on his face.

Bruce stares back at him. "Alright. I'll go out with Lois Lane."

"Great!" Oliver replies; a big smile on his face.

Back on the dance floor, Lois' hands slide up Clark's chest. At the same time his hand move down to caress her thigh; his hand finding the back of her knee and lifting it up. Then he lifts her off the floor; wrapping her leg around his waist. Then he spins her around him; once more pulling her flush against him.

_**Objection I'm tired of this triangle, got dizzy dancing tango, I'm falling apart your hands again, No way I've got to get away...**_

The song comes to an end, but they're still standing there gazing into each other's eyes; their pulses still racing. Once their breathing finally begins to settle down, Lois lowers her leg back down to the floor; her eyes still locked on Clarks. She suddenly pulls out of his arms and rushes off the dance floor.

Clark stares at her as she disappears from his sight. Then he notices Oliver, Dinah, and Bruce standing there staring at him. He hurriedly rushes off the dance floor himself; running in the opposite direction.

"Yep, this is going to be good," Oliver says; a smug expression on his face...


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_She suddenly pulls out of his arms and rushes off the dance floor._

_Clark stares at her as she disappears from his sight. Then he notices Oliver, Dinah, and Bruce standing there staring at him. He hurriedly rushes off the dance floor himself; running in the opposite direction._

_"Yep, this is going to be good," Oliver says; a smug expression on his face..._

**Two days later...**

Clark takes a sip of his coffee; once again glancing over at the empty desk in front of him. _Where is she? _he wonders again. _She must be avoiding me because of what happened at the party Saturday night; _putting down his coffee. _It was just a dance, _he tells himself.

_Then why did you pull her into your arms and dance one of the most sexiest dances with her? _

He throws his pencil down and leans back in his chair; taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Lois steps into the elevator and presses one of the buttons; watching the doors as they close. She leans back against the back wall; closing her eyes as she thinks yet again about what happened at the party. _It was just a dance, _she tells herself. _So why am I so nervous about seeing him again? _

She sighs as the elevator stops at her floor. She steps out and begins to walk towards her desk; stopping in her tracks when she sees him sitting at his desk.

She takes a deep breath, then exhales. _Okay, Lois. Calm down. Just act as if nothing ever happened. _She plasters a smile on her face and walks over to her desk. "Hi, Smallville," sitting down on her chair and turning on her computer.

He looks up from his computer when he hears her voice. "Hi, Lois," stopping what he was doing.

_I wonder if I should try talking to her about it. But knowing Lois, she'll somehow manage to avoid the subject. _

He gets up from his chair and walks over to Lois' side of the desk; sitting down on the edge of it. "I think we should talk," he says.

She looks up at him. "There's nothing to talk about," her gaze returning to the computer monitor.

"I think there is," getting up from the desk and grabbing her hand. "Come on," pulling her out of her chair.

"Smallville," she hisses at him. "What the hell are you doing?" glaring at him.

He doesn't answer her; pulling her along with him as he continues walking. He doesn't stop until they reach the supply room; locking the door behind them. "I'm not letting you out of this room until we talk about what happened at the party on Saturday," leaning against the door with his arms folded across his chest.

She continues glaring at him. "FINE," she retorts. "So talk," folding her own arms.

"I've been thinking about it all weekend, Lois..." he begins.

"Thinking about what?" she interrupts.

"You know darn well what," frowning at her. "About what happened at the party?"

"Oh, that," shrugging her shoulders.

"Yes, THAT," he retorts. "Don't you think we should talk about it?" he asks her; taking a few steps towards her.

"It was just a dance, Smallville," taking a few steps back.

"Really?" coming a little bit closer.

She starts to take another step when her back suddenly hits the wall. _Damn it! _swearing to herself.

He continues walking towards her; not stopping until he's standing right in front of her. He rests his hands on the wall on both sides of her. "Are you sure it was just a dance, Lois?" his body now just a couple inches away from her.

_Whew! _wiping her forehead. _It got hot in here all of a sudden. _Then his head begins to lean forward. _He's not going to try and kiss me now - is he? _beginning to get nervous all of a sudden.

But he doesn't kiss her. Instead, he whispers into her ear. "I think we both know that it was more than a dance," his hot breath tickling her neck.

_Get out of here, Lois. _She ducks down and runs out of the room; not even bothering to close the door behind her.

_Why does she have to keep running away? _muttering to himself as he walks out.

**Later that evening... **

Lois arrives back at her apartment; dropping her keys and purse on the table next to the door. She walks into the living room and plops down on the couch; resting her head against the back of it.

_Are you sure it was just a dance, Lois?_

She sighs deeply; closing her eyes for a moment...

_I think we both know that it was more than a dance._

She opens her eyes and abruptly gets up. _I'll think about it tomorrow. _She immediately walks to the closet in her bedroom and pulls out a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. _Maybe some exercising will get my mind off it. _She finishes changing and comes back to the living room; making her way over to the stereo. She thumbs through some of her CD's until she finds one she likes; removing the disc and placing it in the CD tray. She presses 'play' and starts to move...

_**Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me...  
**_

She hears somebody knocking at the door. "I'll be right there," she calls out. Then she walks over and looks through the peephole; a frown on her face. "What do YOU want, Smallville?" she asks pointedly.

"I thought we could finish the conversation we didn't finish this afternoon," comes his response.

"I told you it was just a dance - okay?" still not opening the door. "So can we please drop it?"

"Okay - if you say so," he replies.

_**That's O.K., let's see how you do it  
Put up your dukes, let's get down to it!  
**_

"Really?" _That was too easy. Why don't I believe him? He's obviously up to something. _

"Really," he answers.

"Okay," sliding the latch over and opening the door.

"So why are you really here?" she asks him; noting the paper bag in his hand.

_**Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
**_

"I thought maybe we could watch a movie or something," coming into the apartment and sitting down on the couch.

"Gee I'd love to, but I was just in the middle of exercising," folding her arms across her chest.

"I see," a thoughtful look on his face. Then he walks over to the couch and sits down.

She eyes him curiously. "Are you going to just sit there while I'm exercising?"

_**Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Fire Away**_

"Nope," pulling out a cup of coffee and a donut. "I'm going to enjoy this hot cup of coffee along with this delicious maple donut," lifting the lid off the cup and taking a sip. "Umm," leaning against the back of the couch and putting his feet up on the coffee table. He puts the cup down and takes a bite out of his donut. "Yummy," licking his lips; smiling inwardly.

_**You come on with your come-ons, you don't fight fair  
That's O.K., see if I care!**_

She glares at him for a moment, then promptly walks over to the coffee table and picks up the paper bag. "There had better be a maple donut in here for me," ripping the bag open, then crumpling it into a ball and throwing it furiously on the floor. "You are a dead man, Smallville," grabbing him by the front of the tee-shirt and pulling him up to his feet.

_**Knock me down, it's all in vain  
I'll get right back on my feet again!**_

"I never said I was bringing YOU a donut. Besides, you know you can't kill me," a smirk on his face.

"You son of a b*tch!" she exclaims; pushing him down on the couch.

_**Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!**_

He promptly gets up and grabs her; pushing her down to the floor...

_**Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Fire Away!**_

She rolls over on top of him in an attempt to pin him down..._**  
**_

_**Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
**_

He proceeds to turn them around until he has her pinned down instead...

_**Before I put another notch in my lipstick case  
You better make sure you put me in my place**_

She glares up at him while he's staring intently at her. "Let me go," struggling beneath him.

"Come on Lois," lowering his head until his lips are only a few inches from hers. "You know you like it," the slightest hint of a smirk on his face.

"No I don't," she retorts; still struggling to get away from him.

"Yes you do," smiling at her.

_**Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Come On, Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
**_

"No I don't," she repeats.

"Uh huh," not believing her. _Should I kiss her?_

She notices the look on his face. _Is he going to kiss me? _

Her eyes close as his lips move closer...

_**Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Fire Away!**_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT - PAT BENATAR**

Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
That's O.K., lets see how you do it  
Put up your dukes, let's get down to it!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Fire Away!

You come on with your come-ons, you don't fight fair  
That's O.K., see if I care!  
Knock me down, it's all in vain  
I'll get right back on my feet again!

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Fire Away!

Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
Before I put another notch in my lipstick case  
You better make sure you put me in my place

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Come On, Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Fire Away!

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Fire Away!


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_Should I kiss her?_

_She notices the look on his face. Is he going to kiss me? _

_Her eyes close as his lips move closer..._

He could feel her body tense up a little as he's lowering his lips. He stops for a moment and opens his eyes to see if he could tell from her face whether or not to continue. His eyes light up when he sees that she's pursed her lips in anticipation.

_That's my answer, _smiling to himself as he closes his eyes again and lowers his head once more.

She can't help all the thoughts that are racing through her head at the moment. _Should I really let him kiss me? What if he isn't any good? _

She scoffs at that last thought. _Of course he's good. He did kiss me the other day so..._blushing at the memory.

But her thoughts abruptly cease when his lips meet hers at last in a soft yet gentle kiss. Her lips part just wide enough for his tongue to enter her mouth.

"Umm," they both sigh as their tongues explore each other's mouths. Before they know it, their arms wrap around each other as the kiss deepens. Then his lips move away from hers and begins to softly kiss her under her chin. He moves one hand from her back and lays it across her waist; slipping the other under her neck as he makes his way down her neck.

"Oh wow," she moans softly as he makes his way towards her cleavage.

"Oh my," he also moans as her hands slip underneath his tee-shirt to caress his back.

Then his hands move to the edge of her tank top; pulling it up and over her head. He tosses it on the floor and lowers his head once more; slipping his tongue just beneath the edge of her bra.

"Ohh," she gasps as his tongue glides across her breast.

"You like that, don't you?" he murmurs.

"Umm," arching her back slightly off the floor.

"Do you want more?" he whispers.

"Oh yes," her hands moving from his back to cup his backside.

"I was hoping you'd say that," reaching up to the front clasp of her bra and unfastening it. "They're just as beautiful as I remember," taking a moment to admire her bare breasts.

"Oh, Lanie," his lips enveloping one of her nipples.

"Oh, Bruce," she cries out.

He lets go of her breast and stares down at her in shock. "WHAT did you just say?"

She opens her eyes and stares back at him. "Huh?" a confused expression on her face.

He abruptly gets off her and stands up; smoothing his hair and adjusting his tee-shirt. "You just called me 'Bruce,'" his eyes flashing.

"No I didn't," getting up and fastening her bra.

"Yes you did," snapping at her.

"That doesn't make sense," a frown on her face as she picks up the discarded tank top and puts it back on. "Why on earth would I do that?"

"Well, obviously you have a thing for him, that's why," he retorts.

"That still doesn't make sense. I've only met him the one time."

"Apparently that's all it took," turning away from her and walking to the apartment door.

"Clark," rushing after him.

"NOW you call me Clark?" glaring at her.

"What do you want me to say?" throwing up her hands.

"There's nothing to say," opening the door, then slamming it closed behind him.

Lois stares at the closed door; still in shock by what just happened. Then the door opens again. "Clark, let's talk about this."

He doesn't answer her; instead walking over to the coffee table to retrieve his coffee and donut.

"THAT'S why you came back?" beginning to get a little pissed off herself.

"You better believe it," brushing past her and leaving the apartment once again.

She rushes over to the opened door. "If that's going to be your attitude, then maybe I'll just keep my date with Bruce," she yells out after him.

He stops in his tracks; turning around and stares incredulously at her. Then a small smile appears on his lips. "Well then maybe I'll still keep my date with Lori," he counters.

"Fine!" she yells at him.

"Fine!" yelling back at her.

They stand there glaring at each other for a moment before Clark turns around again and super speeds away.

"Damn your super speed!" stomping her foot angrily before going back into her apartment and slamming the door shut.

**An hour later...**

"Did you hear what happened between Clark and Lois?" Chloe asks Oliver.

"No," he replies. "What happened?"

"They finally kissed," she tells him.

"That's great isn't it?" looking over at her. He furrows his eyebrows when he sees a small frown on her face. "It's not great?" a confused look on his own face. "Wasn't it our plan to get them together?"

"Yes, and it was working just fine before Lois called Clark 'Bruce' while they were making out."

"She...WHAT?" staring incredulously at her.

"Yep," shaking her head sadly.

"I don't believe this," plopping down on the couch. "Why on earth would she call out his name? They haven't even gone out on that date yet."

"Lois is just as confused about it as you are, Oliver," plopping down on the couch next to him.

"This is bad. This is so bad," he mutters.

"I know," she replies. "She's still going out with Bruce just to spite Clark."

"And I suppose he's still going out with Lori to spite her, right?" he asks.

"That's right," shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, what do we do now?" he asks her.

"I've already come up with a solution," she replies.

"I don't like the sound of that," he remarks. There's silence between them for a moment. "Okay, I'll bite. What's your solution?"

"What do you think about a double date between Bruce & Lois and Clark & Lori?"

"You're kidding, right?" his eyebrows raised.

"I've already changed both their dinner reservations so that not only will they be there at the same time, but also be sitting at the same table," a big grin on her face. "I've also arranged for the four of us to be at a nearby table so we can enjoy the show."

"I was right. I don't like the sound of that," shaking his head.

"I don't see how we have any other choice," she replies.

"Of course we do," he says.

"Really?" looking curiously at him. "And what is the other choice?"

"Let them figure things out for themselves," he replies.

"I don't think so," getting up from the couch. "I'm going home to my husband and tell him what happened. He'll agree with my new plan," walking to the elevator and stepping inside; the doors closing. Oliver continues to stare until the doors close.

_I have a really bad feeling about this._

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_I'm going home to my husband and tell him what happened. He'll agree with my new plan - Chloe_

_I have a really bad feeling about this - Oliver_

**Eight hours before the big date**

"How long has it been since the two of you actually talked?" Chloe asks Lois.

"Almost a week," she replies. "He'll only talk to me if it has to do with a story," leaning back against her chair with a sigh. "I just can't figure out why I called out 'Bruce' when Clark was kissing me."

"Are you attracted to him?" taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well, he is a very attractive man," she says thoughtfully.

"That doesn't answer my question," putting her cup down. "..him?" she asks again.

"I did find him attractive when I met him. That's why I agreed to go out on a date with him in the first place," Lois replies.

"Yet you ended up kissing Clark?" raising an eyebrow at Lois.

"I know," shaking her head sadly. "I really don't want to go out with Bruce now after that kiss, but now..."

"...but now you have to save face - right?"

"Yeah," sighing again.

Chloe has a thoughtful look on her face as she debates on what she's going to say next. Then she makes a decision. "Lois?"

Lois looks over at her. "What, Chloe?"

"I'm just going to ask you something straight out, and I don't want any quips or funny answers. I'm being totally serious here - okay?"

"Al-right," she replies hesitantly. "What's the question?"

"Okay," pausing a moment. "Are you in love with Clark?"

Lois sits up in her chair and stares at Chloe for a moment, then finally says, "I...um...um..." stammering a little.

"Thanks for the answer," Chloe says with a smile.

"But I haven't technically answered the question yet?" looking curiously at her.

"Of course you did, even if you didn't actually say it. You love Clark," sitting back in her chair with a triumphant smile on her face.

"Yeah," sighing yet again. "I love Clark."

Chloe reaches over and takes Lois' hand. "Then tell him. What are you waiting for?"

"I can't," shaking her head sadly. "I can't tell him because he'll want to know why I said another man's name and I just don't have an answer for him. Besides, he's going out with that Lori person," her face scrunching up into a frown.

"They're only going out on a date, Lois. One date doesn't mean they're going to get married or anything."

"I know that up here," pointing to her head. "But here?" next pointing to her chest.

"I know," Chloe replies. "I've been there," she replies; trying to reassure her.

"I know you have," she says. Then she suddenly gets up from her chair.

"Where are you going? I thought we were going to have lunch?" looking up at Lois.

"I need a new dress," she replies; picking up her purse.

"But weren't you going to wear the dress you wore at mine and Jimmy's engagement party?" standing up as well.

"I changed my mind. I really need something that will make Smallville's eyes pop out of his head," fishing her keys out of her purse. "Wish me luck," sending her a quick wave before leaving the table.

Chloe watches as Lois walks away. She sits back down and pulls out her cell phone. "Hi sweetie," beginning to talk. "You won't believe what Lois finally admitted to me," listening for a moment. "Yep. She said the 'L' word. Now it's your turn to work your magic on Clark," a smile on her face...

**At the same time...**

Jimmy closes his phone and slips it back into his pocket just as Clark walks up to the table. "Sorry I'm late," he says by way of apology. "There was a robbery near the _Planet_ and..."

Jimmy holds up his hand. "You know there's no need to apologize, C.K. Superman's services were needed," a smile on his face.

"Thanks," Clark replies; a smile on his face. "I have to say that it's such a relief for you to know my secret. You've been a bigger help than you realize."

"No need to thank me," shrugging his shoulders.

"But I do," he insists. "I knew that it would interfere with your relationship with Chloe if I didn't tell you my secret - and the truth is that I wanted you to know. You've always had my back - even when you didn't realize it."

"That's what friends are for," smiling again at Clark. Then he picks up a menu. "So what are we having for lunch?' he murmurs as he peruses the menu. Clark starts to look at it, but then places it back down on the table. Jimmy looks up and sees the wistful look on his face. "What's wrong, C.K.?" he asks; also putting down his menu. When Clark doesn't reply, he continues talking. "Is it Lois?"

Clark sits back in his chair with a sigh. "Yeah."

"I see," also sitting back.

"It's just that..." beginning to talk. "It felt so right to kiss Lois. Then she has to go and ruin it by calling out the name of a guy she's never been on a date with," a small frown forming.

"Did it even occur to you that maybe it was just a fluke?" asks Jimmy as he sips his iced tea.

"How do I know that?" staring back at Jimmy; the frown still on his face.

"I have a possible answer for that," Jimmy remarks casually.

"You do?" cocking his head. "What is it?"

"Maybe she's in love with you and..."

"She's in love with me but says another guys name as we're about to make love? Yeah, right," he scoffs, sipping his water.

"Would you let me finish?" a trace of annoyance evident in his voice.

Clark stares up at him with surprise. "O-kay," he replies. "Go on. Tell me why you think it was a fluke?"

Jimmy just shakes his head. "You really can be such a BDA at times."

"Damn it, Jimmy," slamming his fist on the table. "You know damn well how much I hate that expression," glaring at him.

"In this case, it's the truth," Jimmy says calmly; ignoring Clark's outburst. Then he says, "I can tell you from personal experience that it was probably just a fluke because it happened to me."

"Huh?" a confused look on his face.

"That's right," he admits. "It was just before Chloe and I got engaged. We were making out and right in the middle of it I called out another woman's name."

Clark's eyes widen with shock. "YOU DID?"

"Yeah," sitting back in his chair with a sigh. "And the weird thing was that I had only met this woman once in my life."

"But were you attracted to her?" Clark asks him.

"A little bit," he says; a wistful look on his face. "Remember when Chloe and I broke up for a short period of time?"

"I remember," a thoughtful expression on his face.

He continues on. "Chloe was so upset about it that she broke up with me."

"But how did you convince her to give you another chance?" Clark asks him.

"I told her that I loved her and would spend the rest of my life making it up to her."

He raises his eyebrows. "THAT'S what you did?" staring incredulously at Jimmy.

"That's it," a smile on his face. "And let me tell you something else," pausing a moment. "It has NEVER happened again."

"Wow," is all Clark can say.

"So let me ask YOU something," Jimmy replies.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Are YOU in love with Lois?"

Jimmy's simple question throws Clark for a loop. "I'm...well...um..." stammering over his words.

"It's not a hard question, C.K." he replies. "..?"

Clark thinks about it for a moment, then finally gives him an answer.

"Yes," finally admitting it.

"I knew it," smiling back at Clark. "So are you going to tell her?"

"I can't," he says. "At least not yet. I still have that date with Lori tonight. I can't just cancel out on her at the last minute."

Jimmy's about to reply when Clark suddenly gets up from his chair. "I have to go. I hear a cry for help, so..."

"Go, go," also standing up.

"Thanks Jimmy...for everything," quickly bumping his fist with his, then super-speeding away.

Jimmy pulls out his cell phone and immediately calls Chloe. "It worked. He admitted he loves her," holding the phone away from his ear as his wife shrieks for joy...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_"Yeah," sighing yet again. "I love Clark."_

_"It's not a hard question, CK," he replies. "..?" _

_Clark thinks about it for a moment, then finally gives him an answer. "Yes," finally admitting it._

**Lois' apartment**

"How do I look?" turning around to face Chloe.

Chloe stares at her; the coffee in her hand forgotten as she takes in the sight before her. "Wow, Lo," putting down the cup.

"So you like it, huh?" twirling around; the skirt of the dress floating around her.

"I like it so much that I'm jealous that I'll never be able to borrow it," a disappointed look on her face. "I do know one person who's jaw would drop if they got a look at you," a sudden twinkle in her eyes.

"I know," she says. "It would just _kill_ him to see me looking like this," a satisfied smirk on her face.

"What about Bruce?" Chloe asks her suddenly.

"What about him?" sitting down at her vanity and beginning to apply her lipstick.

"He is your date, after all," she reminds her.

"I know that," rolling her eyes.

"So you're still determined to make Clark jealous, huh? I don't know why you're bothering. It's not as if Clark is going to be at the restaurant after all," smiling inwardly. "If I were you, I would concentrate more on the reason why you called out 'Bruce' while Clark was kissing you," she says pointedly.

Lois stops what she's doing and slowly lowers the lipstick. She heaves a sigh, then turns her head around. "Don't you think I've been trying to figure it out? biting her lower lip.

Chloe comes over and sits down next to her on the bench. "You never did tell me the whole story," her hand resting on Lois' shoulder. "All you told me is that you were kissing and the name calling."

Lois hesitates for a moment before speaking. "Okay," taking a deep breath and begins to tell her the story.

Chloe remains uncharacteristically silent until Lois finally finishes, then speaks up. "I think I just figured out why you called out Bruce's name instead of Clark's."

"You do?" Lois asks; her voice sounding hopeful. "Why?"

She takes Lois' hands in hers. "I think it happened because deep down you're scared that your friendship with Clark will be ruined if you take it to the next level and it doesn't work out."

She stares back at Chloe. "Let me see if I've got this straight: You're basically saying that I did it on purpose to push Clark away because I was protecting myself from being hurt?

"I didn't say it was deliberate, Lois," Chloe replies. "I think it was a subconscious thing."

"That's ridiculous," throwing off Chloe's hand and promptly getting up from the bench.

"Deny it all you want," also getting up. "You know I'm right - and when you finally admit it, I won't even say 'I told you so,' okay?"

"That's big of you," she retorts. Then she's about to say something else when there's a knocking at the door.

"That must be Bruce," picking up her purse. She walks out of the bedroom with Chloe following close behind her.

"Before you answer the door, I just want you to clear something up for me," Chloe pipes up.

Lois turns around. "What is it?"

"As I recall, you said this morning that you had to find a new dress that would knock Clarks socks off. Now what makes you think that Clark is even going to be at the restaurant tonight?" her eyebrows raised.

Lois is speechless for once. She finally opens her mouth to speak when there's a knocking on the door once again. "Lois? It's Bruce. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine," finally answering. "Just give me a moment, okay?"

"Of course," he replies.

"Thank you," she answers. She turns back to Chloe. "What makes _you_ think that Clark is going to be there?" she asks in a low voice.

"Stop sidestepping the question and just answer me. Well?" crossing her arms against her chest. "You know I won't let you out of this apartment until I get an answer."

Lois starts chuckling at that absurd statement. "I'm a second degree black belt. You know you won't succeed," a smirk on her face.

"That's what you think," a sly smile on her face.

"What does that mean?" Lois asks; a curious look on her face.

"You're not the only one with a black belt," sporting a smirk of her own.

Lois' jaw drops. "Since when?"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Lois," the smirk still on her face. "So are you going to answer my question or not?"

Lois just rolls her eyes. "_Fine_," she says through clenched teeth. "I overheard Clark talking on the phone with Lori yesterday - _okay?_ Now can I go?"

Chloe waves her hand towards the door. "Go, go," she says. "I'll even open the door for you," walking over to the door and opening it. "Hi Bruce," she says sweetly. "Lois is ready for you."

**Kent Farm - Thirty minutes earlier**

Clark looks in the mirror one last time and adjusts his tie. _I clean up pretty good for a farm boy, _grimacing at the term. _Stop thinking about Lois,_ he tells himself as he picks up his keys from the small desk in the kitchen. He places them in his pocket and puts his hand on the kitchen doorknob when he feels a sudden tugging on his jacket.

He looks down to see Shelby sitting there. He stoops down and pets his canine friend with affection. "I can't play with you right now," gently rubbing the top of his head. "I have a date," standing up. Shelby barks suddenly, then runs out of the kitchen and into the living room. "What is it, Shelby?" He's about to follow him when Shelby returns holding a CD clenched between his teeth.

Clark looks curiously at him, then reaches out and removes the CD from Shelby's mouth. He takes one look at it and promptly tosses it onto the couch. "I am _not_ in the mood for _Whitesnake_," frowning at him.

Shelby barks once more and runs upstairs, then comes back and drops something at Clark's feet. Clark picks it up and eyes it curiously. "This is the flannel shirt Lois wore when she sprained her ankle and she stayed over," staring down at Shelby. He tosses it onto the couch like he did the CD.

"For the last time, my date is with Lori Lemaris - _not_ Lois Lane. You're just confused by the fact that their initials are the same," stooping down one more time to pet him. "Now I really have to go," standing up and walking back to the kitchen door. He opens it and turns around in the doorway. "Be a good boy, Shelby," he tells him, then steps outside and walks over to his truck.

_This is it,_ thinking to himself as he pulls out of the driveway a moment later...

**Thirty minutes later...**

Clark gets out of his truck and locks it, then starts walking down the street; not stopping until he arrives at a flower stand. He pauses for a moment. _Should I get her flowers? _perusing the display. He decides that he should; picking up one bouquet and walking up to the register. He pays for them and steps back outside; turning around and heading back to his truck.

He tosses the flowers onto the passenger side seat and starts the truck back up, then puts on his seatbelt. He pulls away from the curb and pulls out into the street; keeping up with the flow of traffic.

_Maybe I shouldn't be going on this date, _he thinks to himself as he stops at a red light. Then he remembers what happened with Lois.

_On the other hand, she's still going out with him tonight, _a frown on his face. He also remembers what Jimmy told him. _I don't think it was a fluke. I saw how attracted to him she was at the party. How can I compete with a handsome billionaire anyway? What can I possibly offer her that he can't? _

The light turns green and he starts driving again. _Why am I going on this date when I'm in love with Lois? It's not fair to Lori or myself. I would have cancelled if Lois hadn't called out somebody else's name. Why did she do that? _he asks himself for the hundredth time. _I was wrong to think she could fall in love with me._

He gives himself a mental shake when he sees Lori's apartment building. He manages to find a parking spot, then grabs the flowers and locks up the truck. He enters the building and looks around the lobby to see that nobody was there, then super-speeds up the stairs; arriving at Lori's door.

He hesitates for a moment, then balls up his hand into a fist and knocks three times on the door. After a moment, the door finally opens.

"Hi, Lori."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_Chloe waves her hand towards the door. "Go, go," she says. "I'll even open the door for you," walking over to the door and opening it. "Hi Bruce," she says sweetly. "Lois is ready for you."_

_He hesitates for a moment, then balls up his hand into a fist and knocks three times on the door. After a moment, the door finally opens._

_"Hi, Lori."_

**Lois' apartment**

Lois comes over to the door. "Hi, Bruce," extending her hand

"Hello, Ms. Lane," taking her hand and softly kissing it.

"Now didn't I tell you to call me Lois?" pulling it away.

"Of course...Lois," smiling at her. "You look beautiful," giving her an admiring look.

"Thank you," blushing in spite of herself.

He gives himself a mental shake. _Get a grip, Bruce. Save the flirting for dinner, _he tells himself._ Why did I even agree to take part of this plan? It's Oliver's fault. I let him get to me, _frowning inwardly."So are you ready to go?" he finally says out loud.

"I'm all set," picking up her purse. "I'll see you tomorrow?" turning to Chloe.

"You bet," Chloe answers; giving Bruce a discreet wink as she picks up her own purse, and walks out the door.

Lois locks the door and turns to him. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"I could use a bite to eat," his eyes twinkling.

**Lori's apartment**

"Hi, Clark," opening the door wider. "Come on in," she says with a smile.

"Thank you," stepping through the doorway while she closes the door behind him.

"These are for you," handing her the flowers.

"You didn't have to, but thank you," taking them from him. "I'll just put these in a vase, then we can go for that dinner," turning around and heading for the kitchen. She pulls out a vase and turns on the water to fill it up, then places the flowers inside and arranges it.

While she's doing that, Clark is walking around the apartment and happens to notice a wheelchair in the corner of the living room. _I wonder why she has a wheelchair. _"Lori?"

"Yes?" coming into the living room and setting the vase down on the coffee table.

"Why do you have a wheelchair?" he asks her.

She hesitates for a moment. _Damn. I should have put it away before he got here. _"Until recently, I was confined to it," she finally says.

"You were?" walking over to her. "What happened that caused you to need one?"

"That's a long story," she replies. "I'd rather not get into it right now if that's okay with you?"

_That doesn't make sense. If she had an accident or something, why wouldn't she just say so?_

"Okay," he says out loud.

"Thank you for being so understanding," she says. _I can't tell him that I'm a mermaid. Most likely this will be the only date we'll ever have anyway, so there's no point in revealing my secret._

"So are you ready to go?" he asks.

"I just have to put on my jacket," picking it up off the couch and putting it on.

"Let's go then," a smile on his face.

She follows him out the door; pausing briefly to lock the door, then takes his arm as they walk towards the stairwell.

**The restaurant**

"They should be here soon," Chloe remarks while glancing at her watch.

"I still don't know about this," Oliver says as he takes a sip of his wine.

"It'll be fine," Jimmy says; resting his arm loosely around his wife's shoulder. "Right, bright eyes?"

"You bet," pressing her lips to his.

Oliver stands up when Dinah returns to the table. "You are such a gentleman," smiling at him as he pulls out her chair for her. After they both sit down, she says, "I just saw Bruce and Lois step out of the limo, so they'll be in any second," taking a sip of her water.

"So you saw how Lois was dressed?" Chloe asks her.

"Oh yeah," she responds. "She's definitely dressed to kill all right. If Clark weren't Superman, he'd drop dead from a heart attack."

"What about Clark? Have you seen him yet?" Jimmy asks her.

"Not yet," she replies.

He's about to ask another question when he notices Clark and Lori enter the room. "There they are," pointing to them. The other three look in the direction he's pointing in and watch as they're escorted to their table.

"Now _this_ is going to be fun," Jimmy says with a big grin on his face.

**Clark and Lori's table**

Clark pulls out Lori's chair for her and she sits down. He sits across from her and takes the menu from the waiter. Once he leaves after having recited the specials, he hands her one of them. "Feel free to order whatever you want," he remarks as he begins to peruse the menu. "I think I'm going to have the Chicken Marsala," laying down the menu. "Have you decided yet?" he asks her.

"I'm leaning towards the Shrimp Scampi," she says with a smile.

As Clark and Lori continue to make small talk, Bruce and Lois stop briefly to check Lois' coat. After that, they walk over to the concierge. "Table for Wayne?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Wayne," he replies. "Right this way," picking up two menus and walking into the room.

**Back at the secluded table**

The four of them notice Bruce and Lois coming in through the door. "Any second now Clark is going to see Lois and his eyes will bulge out of their sockets," says Jimmy.

"This should be good," Dinah quips.

**Clark and Lori's table**

Clark is about to take a sip of his wine when he happens to glance up and sees Lois and Bruce walking into the room. He nearly drops the glass when he sees what Lois is wearing. _Damn! _he mutters to himself as his eyes take in what she's wearing.

Lori looks up to see what has Clark's attention. _Why is she here of all people? I thought at least we could have just one lousy dinner free from any mention of her. _

**Back at the secluded table**

Oliver and Jimmy jaws both drop; their eyes widening. "You weren't kidding when you said she was dressed to kill," Oliver says at last.

"Told you," Dinah replies with a smirk. "Most women can't pull off that burnt orange color, but she can," she adds.

"That was the color of Lois' bridesmaid dress for our wedding, remember?" Chloe turning to her husband.

He turns to look at her at last. "I remember," giving himself a mental shake.

"I just love her halter-style dress," Dinah remarks. "The only thing that surprises me is that the dress is half-way down her calves."

"Didn't you notice the thigh-high slits on both sides?" Chloe asks her.

She looks a little closer. "Oh yeah," finally noticing them. "I don't know why I didn't notice it before."

**Clark and Lori's table**

"Here is your table," the waiter stopping at Clark and Lori's table.

Lois stares at Clark in shock. _What's he doing here? Why did he have to wear that blue suit anyway? He has to know that he looks so damn gorgeous in it. _She gives herself a mental shake and continues to stare at him.

"What are you doing here?" they both exclaim at the same time.

"You knew I was having dinner with Lori," a small frown on his face. "What about you?"

"Well, you knew I was having dinner with Bruce," her eyes narrowing at him. "Did you plan this?"

"Humph," a snort escaping his mouth. "Do you honestly think I would plan something like this?"

"Frankly, I wouldn't put it past you," she snaps.

"Then you don't know me as well as you thought," snapping back at her.

"That's ENOUGH," Bruce declares. "You're both acting like spoiled children." He turns to the waiter. "There must be some mistake. We're supposed to have our own table," he tells him. _Now I have to pretend I didn't know that the tables were mixed up. This is ridiculous. _

"I apologize, Mr. Wayne, but we don't have any more tables available because they're all booked."

"Why don't we go somewhere else, Bruce?" turning to him.

"I think that's an excellent idea," Clark replies with a smirk.

Lois just glares at him. "On the other hand, I have heard the food here is delicious," giving Bruce a big fake smile.

"Are you sure?" he asks her.

"Absolutely," batting her eyelashes at him.

"Very well," pulling out her chair for her.

"Thank you," looking up at him with a smile as she sits down. "I don't think we've met," turning to Lori. "I'm Lois. Lois Lane," extending her hand.

_I know who you are. You're the love of Clark's life and you don't even know it. _"Lori. Lori Lemaris," grasping her hand.

**Back at the secluded table**

"Let the fireworks begin," Oliver replies with a smirk.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

"So do you still want the Chicken Marsala, Clark?" Lori asks as she checks out the menu.

"I was thinking of getting the porterhouse steak with baked potatoes instead," he replies; not looking up at her. _I know what I really want, _looking over at Lois as she's chatting with Bruce. _Why am I on this date with Lori when I'm in love with Lois?_

Lori catches the look Clark just gave Lois. _He is so in love with her. _

Lois briefly looks over at Clark. _I am in love with Clark. I hate it when Chloe's right._

Bruce also catches the glances between Clark and Lois and frowns inwardly. _What the hell am I doing here anyway? Since when do I take a dare from Oliver Queen? _

**Back at the secluded table...**

"So what's going on now?" Dinah asks as she sits back down.

"It's hard to say," Jimmy remarks as he takes a bite out of his salad. Clark and Lois keep on glancing at each other and Bruce looks as if he wants to slug Oliver."

"That's ridiculous," Oliver scoffs as he spreads some butter on a hot roll.

"I think he's right," Chloe speaks up while taking a sip of wine.

"No, he isn't," Oliver insists.

"Yes, he is."

They all look up to see Bruce standing there. There's an uncomfortable silence for what seems like an eternity until Jimmy finally breaks the tension. "So how's the date going?"

Bruce snorts. "You want to know how it's going? I'll tell you how it's going. I'm on a date with a woman who is desperately in love with the man sitting across from her - who also happens to be desperately in love with her. _That's_ how it's going," turning to Oliver. "I never should have agreed to this. If we weren't here in public, I'd..."

"You'd...what?" getting up from his chair; his eyes narrowing at him.

"You know exactly what I'd do," his eyes darkening.

**The other table**

"I wonder what's taking Bruce so long," Lois remarks; glancing around the restaurant.

_Who the hell cares anyway? _Clark frowning inwardly.

Lori shakes her head. _I think I know where he went. _"I'll be right back," she tells Clark. "When the waiter comes back, can you order for me? You know what I want."

"Sure. No problem," he replies.

"Good," walking away.

Clark and Lois sit there picking at their salads and not looking at each other. _She really does look gorgeous tonight. _"You...uh...look really pretty tonight," he says at last.

She looks up at him with surprise. "I do?"

"You always look pretty," he replies.

"Even when I'm sick as a dog and look like crap?" she asks.

"Absolutely," smiling back at her.

"Thanks," not sure of what else to say. _Should I tell him that he looks so damn handsome in that dark suit? _"You don't look half bad," she says with a smirk.

"Thanks," rolling his eyes slightly, but a smile still on his face.

**Back at the secluded table**

"So this is where the party is, huh?" Lori remarks as she walks up to the table.

"Hi," says Dinah.

"Hi," she tartly responds, then turns to Bruce. "Do you honestly think I'm an idiot?"

He looks curiously at her. "I don't think that at all," he replies.

"Of course not," Oliver remarks; agreeing with Bruce for a change.

"Good, because I'm on a date with a man who is in love with _your_ date," poking Bruce hard in the chest.

Jimmy and Chloe both stand up. "Please don't blame them," Jimmy says at last.

Lori looks at them with confusion. "What do you mean?"

Jimmy and Chloe exchange glances, then Chloe finally says, "It was mine and Jimmy's idea to try and get Clark and Lois to admit their real feelings to each other, and I guess-"

Lori's eyes widen in disbelief. "This whole set-up was _your _idea?"

They both nod their heads yes. "We're really sorry," Jimmy says sincerely. "We shouldn't have used both you and Bruce that way."

"So let me get this straight: Clark and Lois have absolutely _no_ idea about this?" she asks.

"That's right," Oliver replies.

"Hum," a thoughtful look on her face. "Count me in."

"You want in?" Dinah asks incredulously.

"Absolutely," Lori replies as a smile slowly forms on her face.

"But why?" Chloe asks. "Why would you want to help us get those two stubborn kids get together?" pointing towards Clark and Lois.

She sighs for a moment, then replies, "I knew that Clark asked me out only to make Lois jealous - but I still thought that maybe...just maybe...if we had a date, he might actually show some interest in me instead. I was wrong."

Chloe gets up and walks over to Lori. "We're sorry," resting her hand on Lori's shoulder.

"I know. As to why I would want to help in spite of what's happened? The honest truth is that it would be a hell of a lot of fun making those two squirm," cocking one eyebrow.

"Now you're my kind of girl," a grin on Dinah's face. "You're in," getting up from her own chair and resting her hand on Lori's other shoulder.

The three women look over at Bruce. "Well? What are you waiting for?" Lori grabbing his arm. "Let's go," pulling him along with her as she walks back to the table.

Dinah and Chloe both sit back down. "Sit down Ollie, you're blocking my view of the table."

Oliver sits back down with a stupefied look on his face. "I don't believe what just happened," shaking his head.

"Believe it," Jimmy remarks. "_Now_ there's going to be fireworks!" a big grin on his face.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_Oliver sits back down with a stupefied look on his face. "I don't believe what just happened," shaking his head._

_"Believe it," Jimmy remarks. "Now there's going to be fireworks!" a big grin on his face. _

**Back at the table**

"I wonder what's taking Bruce so long," Lois remarks as she nibbles on a breadstick.

He doesn't answer her; instead leaning back in his chair and watching as Lois finishes her breadstick and starts eating another one. "Why are you so nervous?" he asks at last.

"What makes you think I'm nervous?"

"You just finished three breadsticks in less than five minutes," he remarks.

"I'm not nervous," she says through clenched teeth.

"Fine. Whatever," turning his head to see Bruce and Lori approaching the table.

"I apologize for the delay," Bruce says to Lois as he sits back down. "I'll make it up to you," taking her hand and softly kissing it while maintaining eye contact with her.

"That's not necessary," slowly pulling her hand away.

Clark's eyes narrowed when Bruce kissed Lois' hand. _How dare he kiss her like that_. _He thinks that just because he's a billionaire that he could get any woman to fall at his feet. _

Lori sees the look on Clark's face. _It's working; _smiling inwardly. _Time to step it up a notch. _"So, Clark," reaching out to softly stroke the back of his hand. "It's a beautiful night; so I was thinking that after dinner, maybe we could take a walk," smiling up at him.

Lois' eyes stare at the way Lori's fingers were caressing Clark's hand. _That should be me touching him that way_. _Well, two can play at that game._

Bruce notices the way Lois was staring at what Lori was doing. _She's jealous all right. Looks like the plan is working so far. _

"Maybe," Clark mutters; pulling his hand away to pick up his wine glass.

The waiter finally comes over with their entrees. "This looks good," Lois remarks as the waiter sets down her plate of veal parmagina in front of her. "I just _love_ linguine," taking one strand and sucking it into her mouth. "Don't you, Bruce?" holding out another strand towards him.

He stares at her with astonishment. _Lady and the Tramp? She can't be serious. Bruce Wayne does not do Disney in public. He doesn't even do it in private. _He glances over at Clark out of the corner of his eye. _On the other hand, Clark is definitely jealous. _He smiles back at her. "I do love linguine," slipping the other end into his mouth. She slips the other end in hers and sucks from the other end. Their eyes instinctively close as they make their way to the middle of it; their lips lightly touching.

Clark's eyes darken a little at the scene before him. _I think I'm going to throw up. _He decides to make a move of his own and turns to Lori. "How about we go for a drive instead of a walk after dinner?" plastering a fake smile on his face while his chair closer to her. "I know the perfect place we could go to park for a while," his hand reaching out to sweep a lock of hair off her face.

Lori is a little taken aback by his sudden gesture at first. _What should I do now? _But then she sees the same shocked expression on Lois' face. _Bravo Clark! _suppressing a smile.

_He's going to go parking with her? Is he out of his freaking mind? I'll show him._

Bruce and Lori exchange looks. _It's working; _his eyes seem to tell her. She smiles back at him in agreement.

Clark turns his attention back to his steak; picking up his knife and fork. "This looks delic-" abruptly dropping his utensils.

"Something wrong, Smallville?" Lois asks him.

He uses his x-ray vision to see through the table and see who's foot it was that was pressing against his crotch. He stares at Lois with astonishment.

"Are you okay, Clark?" Lori asks him. "You're turning a little red in the face."

"I...um..." stammering a little as Lois' foot continues to stroke his crotch. _Damn she's good; _suppressing a groan.

Bruce looks under the table and sees what Lois' foot is doing. _This is certainly an interesting turn of events; _smiling to himself. He sits back up and pretends that he didn't see a thing. He picks up a breadstick and takes a bite. "This is awfully hard," giving Clark a wink.

Clark glowers at him for a moment, then narrows his eyes at Lois. _If she thinks she's going get away with this, she has another thing coming. _"Would you like some water, Lois?" he asks sweetly.

"Uh...okay," eying him curiously as he reaches for the water pitcher. He grabs the handle, but it accidently tips forward; splashing water all over Lois' chest.

"Oops," putting the pitcher down. "Sorry," he says with a smirk.

"Oops, my ass!" jumping to her feet. "This was a brand new dress!" she snaps at him.

"I said I was sorry," also standing up.

"You did that on purpose!" her voice raised an octave.

"Did you really expect me to let you get away with that?" he counters.

"Get away with what?" Lori asks.

"She had her foot on my crotch - that's what!" still glaring at Lois.

"That's it!" Bruce yells out; startling not only the three of them but everybody around them. "I've had it with both of you and this stupid plan!" standing up. He pulls out his wallet and throws down some money. "I'm really sorry, Lois, but this isn't going to work," slipping his wallet back into his pocket.

"I'm sorry too," she tells him. "Maybe in another lifetime."

"Maybe," a small smile on his face as he puts on his coat.

Lori also gets up from her chair, then turns to Clark. "Thank you for asking me out, but I agree with Bruce. This isn't going to work," also putting on her coat.

"I am sorry, Lori," he tells her.

"It's okay. No hard feelings," giving him a peck on the cheek. "Bye, Clark." She turns to Bruce. "Would you mind giving me a ride home?"

"I don't mind at all," smiling back at her. "Let's go," holding his arm out for her.

She takes it. "Thank you," smiling at him as they walk out of the restaurant.

"I'm out of here too!" Lois says as she grabs her purse and storms off.

Clark just stands there as all three of them disappear from sight. He looks around to see everybody in the restaurant staring at him. "The show is over," he snaps as he puts on his jacket. He starts to walk away, but suddenly stops in his tracks when he catches a glimpse of the semi-secluded table in the corner. Then he remembers something that Bruce said. _What plan? _

He makes his way over to the table where Jimmy, Chloe, Oliver, and Dinah are sitting. "Hey, Boy scout," Oliver says with a smile.

Clark ignores him; turning his attention to Jimmy. "It can't be a coincidence that the four of you are here on the same night as my date with Lori and Lois' date with Bruce."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Jimmy taking a sip of his water.

"You know damn well what I mean," glaring at him. "Bruce just said something about a stupid plan. I want to know what it is," pulling him up to his feet by his jacket lapels.

"Calm down, Clark," Oliver jumping to his feet and pushing himself between the two of them.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" snapping at him. "I want to know what the hell is going on."

"If you calm down, we'll tell you everything," Chloe says at last.

Clark looks at her. "Start talking," pulling up a seat and sitting down.

"Okay," telling him the whole story.

Clark stares at her in astonishment. "You did all this just to get Lois and I together? I don't believe it!"

"To be honest, CK, we've all had it with the two of you dancing around your feelings. I mean...it's so obvious that you're in love with each other. What are you so afraid of anyway?" Jimmy asks him.

Clark doesn't answer; instead walking off in a huff.

"I knew this would blow up in our faces," Dinah speaks up after a few uncomfortable minutes.

The other three just glare at her.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_"I knew this would blow up in our faces," Dinah speaks up after a few uncomfortable minutes._

_The other three just glare at her._

**The farm**

Clark slams the kitchen door behind him so hard that the door splinters into a million pieces. _That's just great! _throwing his keys down on the kitchen table and turning around to glare at what was left of the door.

_Now I have to build a new door; _muttering to himself as he goes upstairs to change into his jeans and t-shirt, then goes out to the barn and begins to build a new door.

**Lois' apartment**

"That son of a b*tch!" cursing Clark as she digs through her purse for her keys. She finally finds them and opens the door to her apartment, then slams the door behind her. She tosses her keys onto the kitchen counter, then goes into her bedroom and changes into her shorts and tank top.

_I guess it's just you and me again, _grabbing a pint of Rocky Road ice cream and plopping down on the couch.

**Back at the farm...**

Clark pushes in the last nail and leans the door against one of the posts. "All done," looking down at Shelby who cocks his head and looks curiously at Clark. "_Don't_ give me that look," a frown on his face. "I'm not calling her," resting his hands on his hips.

He walks over to open the barn doors. "Come on boy," patting his thigh. Shelby barks and runs outside. Clark closes the doors behind him and follows Shelby into the house.

**Back at Lois' apartment...**

Lois finishes off the ice cream and gets up from the couch; making her way into the kitchen. She tosses the empty container into the trash, then walks back to the couch and sits down once again. She picks up the remote and turns on the television. She's flipping through the channels when she suddenly pauses on one particular channel. _You have got to be kidding me!_ staring at the screen.

_**Ronnie: I'm in love with you.**_

_**Loretta: (Sound of slap) Snap out of it!**_

Lois turns off the television and tosses the remote onto the coffee table. _I can't take this anymore, _her head between her hands.

**Back at the farm...**

Clark plops down on the couch and begins to sort through the mail he brought in earlier. He stops at one envelope in particular and sees no return address. _Somebody must have just put it directly in the mail box. _He opens it and finds a DVD inside along with a note from Jimmy.

_Why is he sending me a DVD? Why didn't he just hand it to me? _His curiosity gets the better of him; opening the note and beginning to read it...

_**Hey, CK,**_

_**Chloe and I were watching a DVD of our wedding the other day and we came across something that we think you need to see. I know I could have just given it to you, but we held onto it; hoping you would have figured it out by now.**_

_Figured out what? _Clark wonders as he continues reading the note.

_**You're probably wondering what I'm talking about. Well, I'm not going to tell you. You just have to see it for yourself.**_

_**Jimmy**_

_**PS: Ring that bell. *holds out fist***_

Clark puts down the note and picks up the DVD. _I wonder what it is, _looking at it again. _I guess there's only one way to find out; _walking over to the DVD player and inserting the disc. He sits back down on the couch and turns the television on. He hesitates for a moment, then presses _'play'_ on the remote...

_**Lois: What about the whole till-death-do-us-part part? That's got to be nerve-wracking.**_

_**Jimmy: Well when you pick the right person, there's no need for wedding-day jitters.**_

_**Lois: Good answer, Jimbo.**_

_That is a good answer, _Clark thinks to himself as he continues watching the video.

_**Jimmy: Speaking of the right person, since you don't have a plus one tonight, I'd like you to meet one of my friends. Name's Clark Kent. You heard of him?**_

Clark's eyebrows rise when Jimmy mentions his name. _Now THAT'S interesting._

_**Lois: Put away your bow and arrow, Cupid. That bumbling tadpole is NOT my prince charming.**_

_Who is she calling a bumbling tadpole? _a frown on his face.

_**Jimmy: Well, maybe you just need to jump his lily pad and plant one on him. **__**Come on, I've seen the way you two look at each other.**_

Clark's jaw drops at that one. _I don't believe I'm hearing this._

_**Lois: You need to get your eyesight checked, Olsen. Clark doesn't like me. He likes…driving me crazy.**_

_That's true. I do enjoy driving her crazy, _a smile on his face.

_**Jimmy: Flirtation 101, Lane. I mean, that's what a guy does when he's into a girl.**_

_Do I really do that? _he wonders.

_**Lois: Really?**_

_**Jimmy: Trust me. Lois and Clark would be great together. Feel it in my gut.**_

_You do huh? _

_**Lois: Well, take some ex-lax and get over it.**_

_Now that's a typical Lois Lane response, _chuckling to himself.

_**Jimmy: (chuckles) Okay, well, I'm gonna go practice my vows. When you see Mr. Right, will you give him this? (hands over tux).**_

_Mr. Right? _a smile on his face.

_**Lois: Okay.**_

_**Jimmy: Thank you. (walking away)**_

Clark stares at the video and gazes at the far-away expression on her face as her hand caresses the jacket with her hand. _How could I have been so blind all this time?_

_**Lois: Hey, if you don't get that camera out of my face, I'm gonna ring your bell buddy (punching the camera guy.)**_

He stops the video and sits back against the couch; closing his eyes while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

_What do I do now?_

**Back at Lois' apartment...**

Lois stares out the window at the rain that has just begun to fall. _What do I do next? _she wonders out loud. _How am I gonna face him Monday morning at work? How could we be partners after all that happened tonight? _She heaves a sigh, then walks away from the window and heads on over to her bedroom.

She opens the door and plops down on the bed. _Too many thoughts running in my head. I wish I could just take my brain out so that I could get some peace and quiet for a change. _Her eyes slowly close, but pop open when there's a sudden banging noise coming from the living room. _For Pete's sake! _jumping up from the bed and making her way back to the living room.

"Lois!"

She stops in her tracks at the familiar voice. "What now?" scowling as she walks over to the door and peers through the peephole. She opens the door to a thoroughly soaked Clark Kent.

"Lois, we need to talk."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Two more chapters plus an epilogue to go *sighs***


	19. Chapter 19: Penultimate

**CHAPTER 19**

Lois' eyes stare at how his wet hair glistens in the soft light coming from the outside hallway, then they linger on the wet t-shirt that clings to his hard muscular body. She also doesn't fail to notice the drop of water that has begun to glide down from his forehead to his lips. Her hand reaches up to wipe the beads of sweat forming on her brow. _I just want to lick that drop of water off his lips and..._

"Lois? Are you okay?"

She gives herself a mental shake. "Yeah," turning around and walking back into the apartment. "Do you want some coffee?" she asks suddenly; not waiting for an answer and promptly making her way into the kitchen.

He comes into the apartment and closes the door behind him. "I don't need any coffee," walking over to the kitchen counter and watching as she fills the coffee pot with water. "You like cream and sugar, right?" she says nervously as she opens the refrigerator door.

"Forget about the coffee," walking over to her and pushing the refrigerator door closed. "We need to talk, Lois," grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the couch.

"Now sit," gently pushing her down while still standing in front of her. "I have a few things to say to you, and you're going to just sit there and listen. Okay?"

"You think I'm just going to sit here and be quiet? You obviously don't know me as well as you thought," pursing her lips into a frown.

He leans forward and pushes her back against the couch. "I'm serious, Lois," his mouth mere inches from hers. "This is no time for joking."

She gulps thickly at the tone in his voice and the flashing of his eyes. "Okay," she finally says.

"Good," standing back up.

_I don't have a good feeling about this. Since when is he so demanding? Nope. Doesn't feel good._

_She's actually quiet for once. I wonder how long it's going to last._

_I wish he would start talking already so that we could get this over with. He's making me nervous._

_She's definitely nervous. Good_.

"Are you going to start talking or just stare at me all night?" the words slipping out.

He just sighs and shakes his head. "You can't keep quiet for a minute now can you?"

"Nope," a smirk on her face.

"Well that's good for me," his eyes dancing with mischief.

She looks curiously at him. "What does that mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough," is the only answer he'll give her.

"So why don't you just say what you have to say and be done with it?" she says.

He rolls his eyes at that comment. "You have got to be _the_ most annoying, _the_ most infuriating_, the_ most annoying woman I have ever had the privilege of knowing," snapping at last.

"You said annoying twice," she says smugly.

"Ugh!" gripping his head and turning around for a moment to calm down, then turns back around. "I was hoping I wouldn't have resort to this, but you give me no choice," abruptly lifting her off the couch and plopping her down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"What the hell are you doing?" staring up at him with an astonished look on her face.

"What do you think?" taking some rope out of his pocket and securely tying her to the chair.

"Let me go!" struggling against the ropes.

"I'm not done yet," gagging her so that she can't talk.

_I will so get him for this. I'll find that piece of kryptonite I keep here for emergencies and..._

_I can just imagine what she's thinking right now. She's probably planning her revenge right now and I'm sure it involves kryptonite. _"Of all the times I've fantasized about tying you up, I never thought it would be like this," a smirk on his face.

_Son of a b*tch! _her eyes glaring back at him.

He stoops down in front of her until they're almost nose to nose. "This is how it's going to go: If I ask you a yes or no question, you will just nod your head for _yes_ and shake your head for _no_. Do you understand?"

_I don't exactly have any choice now do I? _nodding her head.

"Good," straightening up. "Do you want to know why I came here tonight?

_No I don't. Yes I do. _She shakes her head.

He stands there for a moment in silence, then begins to speak. "I came here tonight because I can no longer deny my feelings about you anymore," he says at last.

Her eyes widen at his admission. _Did I just hear right? He really has feelings for me?_

He continues on. "What I want to know is," lowering his voice and kneeling down in front of her. "Do you have feelings for me?"

She takes a deep breath, then slowly nods her head.

"I am very attracted to you. Are you attracted to me?" He could see her bite her lower lip through the gag in her mouth. "Do you?" his lips coming dangerously close to hers.

She nods yes.

He stands up, but not before removing the gag from her mouth and untying her. "I'm going to need an actual answer to the next question. He pauses a moment before asking the question.

"Why did you call out Bruce's name while we were making out?"

"You want the truth?"

"Yes, I do," standing in front of her with his arms folded against his chest.

"I've been trying to figure that out ever since it happened. Even Chloe gave me a possible explanation for it."

"She did? What was it?"

"She thinks that deep down I'm scared that our friendship will be ruined if we take it to the next level and it doesn't work out."

"I see," still in the same position. "So in other words you subconsciously said it to protect yourself from being hurt?

"That's what she thinks," she replies.

"What did you say to that?"

"I said it was ridiculous."

He looks thoughtful for a moment. "I think Chloe's right."

She stares up at him with surprise. "WHAT?"

"You heard me," he replies. "You can deny it all you want, but deep down you know it's true."

She abruptly gets up from the chair and starts to walk away, but he grabs her arm and pulls her flush against him. He lowers his mouth to whisper in her ear. "The real reason I came over tonight was to tell you I love you."

She turns around; her eyes widening. "Just how do you expect me to respond to this?"

"How about you say you love me too?"

"You expect to just come over here and tell me you love me and that everything is going to be alright. It doesn't work this way," pulling away from him.

He doesn't say anything for a moment. "Well I guess I'll just have to show you instead," throwing her over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" punching his shoulder as he carries her into the bedroom.

"I'm never going to let you go," setting her down.

"I hate you!" pushing him away and hissing through clenched teeth.

He just smiles at her. "I hate you too, Lois," standing a few feet in front of her.

They continue to stare at each other for a while. "I really hate you," her resolve weakening.

His voice softens. "I hate you too," coming up to her and cupping her face in his hands, then softly kissing her lips.

"Show me how much you hate me," she murmurs after their lips pull apart.

"I'd love to," lifting her up and laying her down on the bed...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**One more chapter plus an epilogue to go *sighs***


	20. Chapter 20: The Finale

**CHAPTER 20: THE FINALE**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_"Show me how much you hate me," she murmurs after their lips pull apart._

_"I'd love to," lifting her up and laying her down on the bed..._

**One hour later...**

"So did I 'hate' you enough?" gazing down at Lois while his hand strokes her hair.

She smiles up at him. "I have a feeling that you could never 'hate' me enough," her hand reaching up to touch his cheek.

"Good answer," lowering his lips to hers. Their tongues intertwine and caress each other's mouths. Her leg wraps around his as the kiss deepens.

"I love you, Smallville," she whispers between kisses.

He pulls away for a moment and opens his eyes. "What took you so long?"

She smiles back at him. "Shut up and love me again."

"Okay," pressing his lips to hers...

**Another hour later...**

"I just love it when you're all nice and wet," her hand caressing his chest with a bath sponge.

"You do, huh?" craning his head back to look up at her.

"Oh yeah," her head dipping downward to softly kiss his lips; her legs wrapped around his chest.

"Umm," licking his lips afterwards. "You taste yummy. That's wild cherry, isn't it?" gazing up at her.

"Very good, Smallville," smiling back at him. "For getting that right, you're going to get a special treat," her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I am? I like the sound of that," his own eyes twinkling...

**One more hour later...**

The two of them stare down at the broken remains of the kitchen table. "Looks like we got a little carried away," looking over at him.

"Looks like it," blushing a little.

"You know," wrapping her arms around his waist, "You're the only man I know who makes blushing sexy."

"I can't help blushing when I'm with you, Lois," his hands gliding down to her backside.

She gasps out as his hands give them a firm squeeze. "I'm not the only one who's blushing right now," he quips. "In fact, I'm going to make sure there's a permanent blush on that face of yours," lifting her off the floor and carrying her over to the couch...

**Yet another hour later... **

"That feels sooo good, Lois," his head falling back against the wall; his hands fisting in her hair.

"That's the idea," a satisfied smirk on her face as her hand continues to stroke him up and down.

"More," his eyes closing from the pleasure of her hand on him. "I need more."

"You do huh?" she says teasingly.

"Yes," whispering hoarsely.

"I'll give you more," letting go of her hand...

**The next morning...**

Jimmy is finishing up his breakfast when Chloe comes back into the kitchen and plops down on one of the kitchen chairs. "Did you get through to Lois yet?" he asks her.

"Nope. I tried calling her last night and then this morning. No answer," she says with a sigh.

"She sure was pissed off last night," Jimmy remarks as he stands up and begins to clear the table.

"So was Clark," she adds thoughtfully.

"Speaking of Clark, I tried calling him myself but didn't have any luck either," placing the dishes in the sink.

She looks over at her husband, then gets up from her chair and picks up her purse from the counter. He looks over at her curiously. "Where are you going?" putting down the dish scrubber.

"I'm going to go over to Lois' apartment and apologize," putting on her coat.

"I'm coming with you," grabbing his keys and following her out the door.

**At the same time...**

"Good morning, Mrs. Queen."

Dinah slowly opens her eyes, then sitting up to look up at the beaming face of her husband. "What are you smiling about?"

"The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and I'm married to the most amazing woman in the world," setting the breakfast tray down and leaning forward to kiss her lips.

She pulls away and looks curiously at him. "Who are you and what have you done with my husband?"

He laughs as he sits down on the bed. "Can't I be in a good mood?" placing the tray in front of her.

"I suppose," still a little leery as she lifts the lid off the plate. He watches as she takes a bite out of the omelet he prepared for her. "This is really good. Did you actually make this?"

"Believe it or not I did," a smirk on his face. "I dated a chef once and she made _the_ most delicious omelets I've ever had."

"She did huh?" a slight frown on her face. "And why haven't you made this for me before?" raising one eyebrow. She gets her answer by his lack of one. "I know you're up to something," setting the tray aside.

"I was thinking about last night and I thought that maybe there was one more thing we could try to get Clark and Lois together."

"You can't be serious?"

"I am," he replies.

"Well I'm sure it'll work as well as _Operation: Hot Fudge and Halibut_," she says sarcastically. "What's the brilliant idea this time?"

"I'm not going to tell you. I'm leaving you out of this one," getting up from the bed.

She gets out of bed and pushes him down to the floor; straddling his chest. "You better tell me Ollie or else you won't be hearing me sing until our child is old enough to drive," poking him in the chest.

"Alright, you win," giving up and telling her his idea...

**Back at Lois' apartment...**

Clark slowly opens his eyes and looks up to find Lois laying behind him with her arm draped over his body. "Good morning, sleepyhead," softly kissing his shoulder.

"Good morning," gazing up at her. "How did you sleep last night?"

"I have to say it was the best night's sleep I've ever had," blushing a little.

"Didn't I tell you last night that I was going to leave a permanent blush on your face?" turning to face her.

"You did," pushing him down and straddling his waist. "If I recall, you were blushing a lot yourself," her hands caressing his chest.

He smiles up at her. "You really do love to be on top don't you?" his hands reaching up to caress her breasts.

"That's right, and don't you forget it," she says with a smirk.

"We'll just see about that," abruptly pushing her off and pinning her arms up above her head as he straddles her legs...

**An hour later...**

Jimmy and Chloe arrive at Lois' apartment at the same time as Oliver and Dinah.

"What are you doing here?" they all exclaim at the same time.

"We came here to apologize to Lois. What are _you _doing here?" Chloe asks Oliver.

"Oliver came up with the bright idea of staging an intervention for Clark and Lois," rolling her eyes. "The only problem is that we just came from the farm and Clark was nowhere to be found."

"We know what you mean," Jimmy replies.

Oliver is about to reply when they hear a loud cry coming from inside the apartment. "That sounds like Lois," Jimmy says as he pulls out his keychain and hurriedly opens the door. Oliver pushes him aside and rushes into the apartment; followed on his heels by Dinah, Jimmy, and Chloe. He bursts through the door saying, "Lois are you o-" his eyes widening.

The other three come in behind him; their jaws dropping at the sight of a naked Clark holding a naked Lois' foot in his hands. "What the _hell_ are you all doing here?" Lois glaring at them as she quickly covers herself up with a pillow.

Clark drops her foot and wraps another pillow around him. "My sentiments exactly," his eyes narrowing at the four of them.

"We came over to apologize," says Jimmy.

"Apologize for what?" Lois speaking up.

"I told you last night, remember?" Clark turning to look at her.

"Oh yeah, the plan to get us together," her arms folded against her chest. "Didn't I tell you just before the party that my spider sense was tingling?" looking over at Clark.

"You sure did," winking at her.

"Looks like we won't need to stage that intervention after all," Dinah trying to stifle a laugh.

"Intervention?" both Clark and Lois exclaim at the same time. "What intervention?" they ask.

"Oliver had the bright idea of staging an intervention for the two of you," Diana replies; rolling her eyes.

Clark and Lois both start to laugh their heads off. Pretty soon the rest of them are laughing as well. "We really do appreciate it," Lois finally says; wiping the tears from her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Yeah," Clark also wiping his eyes. "Now if you don't mind, Lois and I-"

"Say no more," Chloe beaming from ear to ear. They all leave the room, but Jimmy pauses in the doorway. "I _knew_ you two would be great together," a big grin on his face. He closes the door behind him on his way out.

"He's right you know," Clark says with a smile.

"He sure is," she replies; a thoughtful expression on her face.

"So where were we?" turning around just in time to get smacked in the face by a pillow...

**TO BE CONCLUDED WITH THE EPILOGUE...**


	21. Epilogue

**A/N:** I want to take this special opportunity to thank the person who sent me the Clois video of this song in the first place. You know who you are. Thank you so much!

When I decided to write this story, I had no idea how long it was going to be. I feel that twenty chapters plus an prologue and epilogue is just the right length. I've loved writing every single word of this story - and I hope that you've loved reading it. So now without further adieu, here is the Epilogue to _The search is over. _ENJOY!

**'THE SEARCH IS OVER' EPILOGUE**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_Jimmy pauses in the doorway. "I knew you two would be great together," a big grin on his face. He closes the door behind him on his way out._

_"He's right you know," Clark says with a smile._

_"He sure is," she replies; a thoughtful expression on her face._

_"So where were we?" turning around just in time to get smacked in the face by a pillow..._

**Seven months later...**

"I still can't believe that Oliver's a father," Lois remarks as Clark parks the truck in the visitors parking lot.

"I know," jumping out of the truck and locking the door.

"You're not going to believe this," taking Clark's hand as they walk towards the front door of the hospital. "I'm actually looking forward to being an aunt to this kid," looking over at Clark out of the corner of her eye.

"I believe it," he answers much to her surprise. "I think you're going to be an amazing aunt," raising her hand up to his lips.

She turns her head and presses her lips to his. "I think you're going to be an _amazing_ uncle," she whispers after their lips pull apart.

"_Uncle Clark_. I like the sound of that," smiling back at her as they resume walking. They enter the hospital and make their way to the elevators. Lois presses the button for the maternity ward and the doors slowly close. Once they're closed, Clark pushes Lois against the back wall and immediately attacks her neck with his lips.

"Not again," her eyes closing as he lifts her leg and wraps it around his waist. "You really are insatiable," moaning softly as his hands slip underneath her shirt to caress her back.

"I can't control myself whenever I'm around you," his fingers deftly unhooking her bra.

_"Smallville!"_ opening her eyes to stare at him. "What if somebody comes in?" attempting to push him away.

"Not a problem," removing one hand to press the 'stop' button.

The elevator lurches; causing them to fall to the floor with Clark on top of Lois. "I just _love_ being on top," a smirk on his face as his hand slips inside her shorts...

**Ten minutes later...**

Clark runs his fingers through his hair while Lois buttons up her shirt as the elevator doors open. They step out and walk down the hall until they reach Dinah's room. They open the door to a sleeping Dinah and Oliver sitting next to the bed with the baby in his arms. "Congratulations!" lowering their voices so that they won't wake her as they both walk over to Oliver.

"She's beautiful, Ollie," gazing down at the sleeping baby in his arms.

"She sure is," Clark lightly touching the babies cheek. "So what are you guys going to name her, anyway?" he asks.

"We haven't decided yet," he replies. "To be honest, we only thought of boy names because that's what we thought we were having."

"How about Olivia?"

The three of them turn their heads to see Dinah looking at them.

"I like it," says Clark.

"Me too," Lois agreeing with him. "What about you, Ollie?"

"It's pretty, but I'm not so sure about naming our daughter after me," he remarks thoughtfully. "What do you think?" looking down at his daughter.

She responds by giggling a little. "Looks like she likes it," Lois quips.

"It sure does," smiling down at his daughter as he walks over to the bed and places her in Dinah's outstretched arms. "Olivia it is," giving his wife a kiss on the forehead.

"Maybe we should leave the three of you alone for awhile," Lois remarks as she comes over and gives Dinah a brief peck on the cheek with Clark right behind her. "Come on, Smallville," grabbing his hand. "We have some unfinished business to attend to."

Clark barely has time to say, "See you later," because Lois is pulling him towards the door and out into the hall. "What's this unfinished business you're talking about?" looking a little puzzled.

She doesn't answer; instead shoving him into the elevator and pushing him up against the wall, then using her foot to push the 'stop' button. "It's payback time," pulling down his zipper...

**Ten minutes later...**

"Sometimes I swear _you_ have more than two hands," Clark quips as he zips up his jeans and buckles his belt.

"Paybacks a bitch, isn't it?" she replies with a smirk as the elevator doors open and they step outside into the lobby. They walk through the front doors and make their way to the truck; pulling out of the parking lot a minute later.

They arrive at Lois' apartment building about a half-hour later. Clark parks in front and they enter the building; climbing the steps to her apartment.

While she's searching for her keys in her purse, he starts to kiss the back of her neck; his hands gripping her waist. "Can't you at least wait until we get inside?" pulling out her keys.

"Nope," he whispers as they stumble into the apartment. He kicks the door closed behind him and pushes her in the direction of her bedroom...

**One hour later...**

"You were _amazing_," turning his head in her direction.

"Tell me something I don't know," a satisfied smirk on her face. She sits up and gets out of bed.

"What are you doing?" propping himself up on his elbow to look up at her.

She turns to look at him. "Getting dressed. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Why are you getting dressed?"

"I have a few errands to run and I can't exactly do them in my birthday suit," rolling her eyes. "Then I want to work on that story I didn't get to finish last night because a certain farm boy kept me up all night," winking at him.

He gets up from bed and walks over to her. "You are coming over tonight, aren't you?" he asks hopefully.

"I don't know," she replies. "I do have a lot to do."

"Tomorrow's Saturday. You can do them tomorrow," he counters. "It's really important that you come over _tonight_," he tells her.

She looks curiously at him. "What's so important about tonight?"

"I can't tell you because it's a surprise," he says coyly.

"I see," a thoughtful expression on her face. "Alright," she says at last. "What time?"

"Around 9," he replies.

"Okay," giving him a quick peck, then grabbing his jeans off the floor and tossing them at him. "Now get dressed and I'll see you later," winking at him.

"Yes, Miss Lane," winking back at her...

**Later that evening...**

Clark looks at his watch for the hundredth time. _She's late again, _a frown on his face. _Why can't she be on time for once? _

He looks up when he hears car pulling into the driveway. _It's about time, _walking over to the kitchen door and stepping out onto the porch. "You're late again," pointing to his watch.

"Sorry, Smallville," slamming the car door shut as she walks up to him and puts her arms around him. "I was working on that story and lost track of time," giving him a soft kiss. "How can I make it up to you?" she says teasingly.

"I'll think of something," the hint of a smile on his face. "Come on," taking her hand and leading her into the house.

"So what's the big surprise anyway?" she asks as she sits down on the couch.

"You'll find out in a minute," a mysterious smile on his face as he shuts off the lights and lights a few candles around the room using his heat vision.

"I hate to break it to you, but this isn't a surprise. You do this kind of thing all the time," she quips.

He sits down next to her. "Am I really that predictable?" looking at her curiously.

"I didn't mean that," trying to reassure him. "If anything, you proved you were _unpredictable_ by our encounter this afternoon," winking at him.

He breathes a sigh of relief. "I'm happy to hear you say that," smiling at her as he picks up the remote control for the television.

"We're watching TV? That's the big surprise?" a look of disappointment on her face.

"That's not it," turning it on and flipping the channels. "It's what's _on_ TV that's the big surprise," finally settling on _VH-1 Classics_ and tossing the remote onto the coffee table.

"_VH-1 Classics_?" looking at him curiously.

"Yep," wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Something tells me you're going to like this," a smile on his face as the commercial finally ends.

Her eyes widen as the program begins. "I don't believe it!" turning to look at Clark and lightly punching him on the shoulder. "How did you know?"

"I know you love eighties music - so when I saw that _VH-1 Classics_ was airing an eighties music concert special tonight, I knew you would love to see it," he replies. "And for an added incentive, Whitesnake is scheduled to perform - at least according to _TV Guide_," smiling at her.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" cupping his face with her hands and giving him a kiss.

"You can show me afterwards," he says teasingly.

"You better believe it," a smile on her face as she snuggles up next to him.

**An hour later... **

"I just _love_ Whitesnake," a grin on her face as they finish up their final song. "You can't go wrong with a great song like _There you go again_."

"They're okay, but I think I like the band that's coming on next better," using the remote to increase the volume as the music begins to play...

_**There's a story in my eyes  
Turn the pages of desire  
Now it's time to trade those dreams  
For the rush of passion's fire  
**_

They both turn their heads at the same time and gaze at each other for a moment. Their eyes slowly close; their heads moving forward towards each other...

_**I can feel you tremble when we touch  
And I feel the hand of fate  
Reaching out to both of us  
**_

Clarks cups her face in his hands and presses his lips against hers in a soft kiss...

_**I've been holding back the night  
I've been searching for a clue from you  
I'm gonna try with all my might  
To make this story line come true  
**_

Lois' arms wrap around Clark's waist as the kiss deepens; their tongues caressing the insides of each other's mouths...

_**Can ya feel me tremble when we touch  
Can ya feel the hand of fate  
Reaching out to both of us  
This love affair can't wait  
**_

Clark's hands move down to her waist and pulls Lois flush against his chest...

_**I can't hold back, I'm on the edge  
(I can't hold back)  
You voice explodes inside my head  
I can't hold back, I won't back down  
Girl it's too late to turn back now**_

He pushes her hair aside and begins to kiss his way down towards her neck. "Lois?" his warm breath tickling her heated skin.

"Yes?" whispering back.

"I was just thinking that maybe we could go shopping tomorrow," his fingers caressing her backside.

_He wants to go shopping? Okay, I'll bite. _"Anything specific?" her hands moving up and down his back.

"I was thinking of an engagement ring."

She pulls back and stares at him. "Did you just say -?" her eyes widening.

"Yes I did," he responds; taking her hands in his. "I love you, Lois Lane. You're the one I've been searching for all my life. Will you marry me?" gazing deeply into her eyes.

She turns her head away for a moment to regain her composure, then looks back into his soulful blue eyes and gives him her answer. "Yes."

He pulls her back into his arms for another passionate kiss. "You've made me the happiest man alive," pulling away for a moment and giving her the biggest smile she's ever seen in her life.

"Well, you've made me the happiest _woman_ alive," she replies with a smile. "Now kiss me, Mr. Kent."

"I'd love to, _Mrs. Kent_," pulling her back into his arms.

They become so wrapped up in the moment that they both forget about the concert; neither one of them noticing the song that's now playing...

_**Now I look into your eyes  
I can see forever,  
The search is over  
You were with me all the while**_

**THE END**

**THE SEARCH IS OVER - SURVIVOR**

How can I convince you what you see is real  
Who am I to blame you for doubting what you feel  
I was always reaching, you were just a girl I knew  
I took for granted the friend I have in you

I was living for a dream,  
Loving for a moment  
Taking on the world,  
That was just my style  
Now I look into your eyes  
I can see forever,  
The search is over  
You were with me all the while

Can we last forever, will we fall apart  
At times it's so confusing, these questions of the heart  
You followed me through changes, and patiently you'd wait  
Till I came to my senses, through some miracle of fate

I was living for a dream,  
Loving for a moment  
Taking on the world,  
That was just my style  
Now I look into your eyes  
I can see forever,  
The search is over  
You were with me all the while

Now the miles stretch out behind me loves that I have lost  
Broken hearts lie victims of the game  
Then good luck it finally stuck like lightning from the blue  
Every highway leading me back to you

Now at last I hold you, now all is said and done  
The search has come full circle, our destinies are one  
So if you ever loved me, show me that you give a damn  
You'll know for certain the man I really am

I was living for a dream,  
Loving for a moment  
Taking on the world,  
That was just my style  
Then I touched your hand  
I could hear you whisper  
The search is over  
Love was right before my eyes

**I CAN'T HOLD BACK****- SURVIVOR**

There's a story in my eyes  
Turn the pages of desire  
Now it's time to trade those dreams  
For the rush of passion's fire  
I can feel you tremble when we touch  
And I feel the hand of fate  
Reaching out to both of us  
I've been holding back the night  
I've been searching for a clue from you  
I'm gonna try with all my might  
To make this story line come true  
Can ya feel me tremble when we touch  
Can ya feel the hand of fate  
Reaching out to both of us  
This love affair can't wait

*I can't hold back, I'm on the edge  
(I can't hold back)  
You voice explodes inside my head  
I can't hold back, I won't back down  
Girl it's too late to turn back now*

Another shooting star goes by  
And in the night the silence speaks to you and I  
And now the time has come at last  
Don't let the moment run too fast  
I can feel you tremble when we touch  
And I feel the hand of fate reaching out to both of us  
There's a story in my eyes, turn the pages of desire  
Now it's time to trade those dreams  
For the rush of passion's fire

( * Repeat)


End file.
